That's Life
by Imightbe
Summary: Naomi and Emily are happily in love, and just began their second year at Roundview. This is basically just a fluffy/smutty tale of their daily lives.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at writing fiction in general, hopefully you'll enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter one.

So far the beginning of her second year at college had been going well. Classes were interesting enough to keep her awake, the gang was finally making amends, and she had the fittest girl on the planet as her own.

The thought of her girlfriend made Naomi open her mobile to check the time. They had agreed to meet at the play park that was conveniently located smack dab between Naomi's house and the Fitch lair. Their meeting time was set for 3pm, but it's now just gone half 4.

Letting out an anxious sigh, Naomi opened her message box to see if Emily had left her some indication as to why she was late. No new texts had come in, so she busied herself with reading through their earlier conversation.

Now Naomi had never had much of an interest in sex, so it's always a shock to her when she realises just how much she thinks about. But who could blame her, she smirked, if you had a fit little redhead constantly writhing underneath you what else was there to think about?

* * *

As per usual, their conversation had started out fairly innocent...

"Morning babe, I've got the house to myself tonight, fancy coming round? ;) N xx"  
"You know as we'll as I do that I'm always interested in coming Naoms, what time do you want to meet up? E xx"

Alright, not so innocent, really. But for her and Emily it was tame!

"How does 3 sound? At our park?"

Emily's stomach had flipped then at Naomi's use of "our".

"Works for me, I've just got to make the worm something edible for brekkie and hop in the shower."  
"Alright sweetheart, I'll see you then, Nxxx"  
"K babes, looking forward to it ;) E xx"

Naomi couldn't help herself this morning though, what with Emily having to spend her obligatory one night a week at her actual house last night, and she was feeling a bit frustrated.

"Babe...you wouldn't happen to be in the shower yet would you?  
Nx"  
"I'm just about to be, what's up?"  
"I was thinking you could send me something. A picture perhaps?"  
"Oh? And why should I do this?"

A few minutes later Emily's mobile pinged again, this time with a picture message from her blonde.

It read "because, if you don't you won't get any access to this later ;)"  
Scrolling down, Emily let out a shaky breath when she saw the picture Naomi had attached.

It was her girlfriend, totally starkers, sitting on her duvet with one knee bent up, completely open for her to see. Even through the grainy image Emily could read the lust on Naomi's face.

"Babes, Not fair! You can't just tease me like that. E xx"  
"You never usually have a problem with a bit of teasing Em, so come on, get them out for the lads ;)"

Emily smirked at her girlfriends attempt at a brash demeanour, but figured hey, why the fuck not?

Quickly stripping herself of her oversized t-shirt and mussing her bright red shock of hair up just the way Naomi liked, Emily stood in front of the mirror.

Within minutes, Naomi received her message. Eagerly opening it, she laughed when she read "will this hold you over? Perv ;) I've really got to get a move on now though, so ill see you later. Exx"

Her petite girlfriend was stood naked in front of the bathroom counter, light pink nipples erect and a mischievous grin on her face.

Jesus, Naomi thought, how did I get so lucky.

* * *

Once she finished reading their conversation and taking a few deep breathes to calm herself down, Naomi sat atop the swing. It was her favourite swing of course, it's red hue perfectly matching that of her lover.

"Fucking hell!" Naomi exclaimed when she felt a pair of hands grasp her hips, effectively ripping her from the little dream world she had zoned out to.

She heard a throaty laugh behind her, and tilted her head back to see girlfriend hovering just out of reach above her. Before she knew it, Emily's hands were cupping her face as their lips met in a soft kiss that quickly turned heated.

Naomi broke away first, remembering that she was probably supposed to be cross with Emily for keeping her waiting.

"Babe what the fuck, you were supposed to be here like tw-"

"I know hun, I'm sorry" Emily cut Naomi off with, "I had a bit of a row with Katie is all"

Naomi's face softened and she looked up at Emily quizzically.

"I was in the middle of taking my shower when the water went freezing and I heard Katie shouting about some bollocks. Turns out I got out of the loo just to watch my genius twin try to squirt water at a spider with the kitchen faucet."

"That's what your tiff was about? Katie interrupting your shower?"

"Well... She had spectacular timing. She managed to wait just until... Just as I... I was going to come before she started the commotion." Emily blushed and waited for her girlfriend to cotton on.

"Oh...OH! Babe you could have just said that you got interrupted having 'Emily-time', I'd understand" Naomi sputtered out between giggles.

"Nai! It's not funny! And I told you that the term 'Emily-time' is not allowed. Christ, that's what my gran said when she walked in on me humping a pillow when I was 10! She was all 'oh it's alright dearie, I'll just let you get on with your Emily-time' and she winked at me! She bloody winked at me! It was traumatising!"

"Hey babes, it's not my fault you can't control yourself. Plus, I think it's well sexy, so stop pouting and give me a proper kiss."

Emily couldn't deny that request, so she walked around to the front of the swing, quickly seating herself on her girlfriends lap. She swooned when she heard Naomi inhale sharply and noticed that her eyes were already closed.

Deciding not to waste any more time, Emily captured her lips in a heated kiss, opening her mouth when she felt Naomi's tongue requesting entrance. With one hand wrapped in peroxide hair and the other resting on the skin of Naomi's back, right between the hem of her shirt and the band of her skirt, Emily surrendered herself to the feeling of just being with the girl she loved.

* * *

A few minutes later Emily's eyes shot open. Naomi had taken a foot off the ground, causing the swing to rock backwards. The sudden movement left Emily's centre pressed firmly against Naomi's abdomen. Feeling her girlfriend's hips buck up, Naomi grabbed Emily by her adorable little arse and began to grind her lightly against her own lap.

"Nai- oh shit that's nice" Emily managed to stutter out. Smirking at her flustered state, the blonde began placing open mouthed kisses down her neck, pulling the collar of her shirt down a bit to leave a love bite on Emily's collar bone. With one hand still placed firmly on Emily's arse, Naomi reached her free hand up the back of her shirt, swiftly unclasping Emily's bra.

"Babe, what are you doing?" Emily asked as she felt her breasts free from the tight material.

"Shhh Ems, just let me... Just let me do this, alright?"

Emily bit her lip and nodded, giving herself over to her girlfriend.

Naomi smiled gently, then continued to tug at Emily's vest top- which ironically said 'Gay O.K.' in bold print- until her right tit was uncovered. She covered the nipple with her mouth and sucked, flicking her tongue over it a few times for good measures. Emily gasped as Naomi felt the nub harden. Lifting the top above Emily's breasts Naomi continued her onslaught, tweaking the right nipple as she moved her mouth on to Emily's left breast. Just as she was slipping a hand below the waist band of Emily's denim shorts, she felt her girlfriend remove herself from her lap and stand in front of her.

Naomi salivated at the sigh in front of her; Emily, bare from the waist up, only a blush covering her face and chest. Her tits were moving up and down with every breath, and Naomi couldn't help but stare.

Just as she went to question what Emily was doing, she saw her girlfriend wrap an arm around her chest and step back to take a quick look around. The park was barren except for them, and the scattered shrubbery and foliage masked their location on the swings quite well.

"Perfect" Emily breathed out.

* * *

With a smile she walked back up to Naomi who was still sat on the swing looking breathless and more than a little bit confused. Emily quickly pecked her on the lips and lowered herself to her knees with a devilish glint in her eyes. In one swift motion Emily tugged Naomi's knickers down and off completely. She held the girly boxers in front of her, grinning at the wet patch taking up the front of them. Naomi shifted uncomfortably as she felt the wind hit her already moist cunt, blushing at her obvious arousal.

Emily looked up at her girlfriend from her position between her legs and grinned, "Aww baby, for such a sexual deviant you blush pretty easily" she teased.

"Yeah well if you were sat in the middle of a park with your fanny on display I'm sure you'd be blushing too."

Naomi's pout was quickly replaced by a gasp, her mouth agape and eyes tightly shut as Emily spread her legs apart, followed by her lips, and took one long stroke up the length of Naomi's pussy. It was an instant reaction for Naomi to thread her fingers through the bright red hair of her lover, tilting her head up and groaning as Emily repeated her previous actions, this time pushing her tongue into Naomi's opening and then quickly lapping at her clit.

Naomi let herself get lost in the feeling of Emily's mouth against her, shuddering when Emily hummed in to her cunt in that husky voice that always made her a little wetter. She felt Emily tracing patterns across her clit and all along her swollen lips; and she couldn't be sure, but maybe, just maybe, Emily was spelling out 'I love you'. This thought made Naomi push Emily against her with a little more force, whimpering as Emily sucked her oh-so sensitive nub into her mouth and nipped at it lightly.

Naomi watched as Emily's head bobbed around under her skirt, and decided that it would be so much better if she could actually see Emily as she continued her ministrations. With that, Naomi flipped her skirt up, feeling light headed once she could finally see the look of ecstasy on Emily's face -as if the redhead was getting some kind of sexual pleasure out of making her blonde feel incredible.

When Emily felt the skirt lifted from her head she looked up, giving Naomi a tender smile, much too tender for that moment,really, seeing as she was licking her pussy- and placing a light kiss on her clit. Naomi couldn't help but notice that the bottom half of Emily's face was coated in her arousal, and that Emily seemed to be aware of this as well, wearing it like a medal of honor rather than wiping it off.

"I've been thinking about this all day, you know... Since you sent me that picture. It was like my mind had gone blank of everything besides 'I need to make Naomi come, like right in my mouth'. That's what I was thinking about when I was in the shower, and I tried to get off then, just so I wouldn't be a mindless, horny robot when I saw you... But obviously Katie put a stop to that."

Emily's admission only served to heighten what Naomi was feeling; an overwhelming mixture of desire and love.

Emily continued, as if her face wasn't currently inches away from Naomi's cunt and her hand wasn't gently drawing circles around her clit. "I love every inch of you, you know that right?" Naomi could only nod. "I love the way your legs shake when you're close, I love how you taste -sweet and tangy and completely Naomi-, and I love how you're always wet for me like we haven't shagged in days and you're dying for my touch".

At that Naomi took a few calming breaths, trying to get her emotions under wraps. She really just wanted to get on with the whole girlfriend-going-down-on-me-in-public thing, but she couldn't without speaking her mind first... "Ems, you're my world, I don't want to sound like some mushy sap, but I'm nothing without you".

Emily held Naomi's gaze for a few more seconds, inhaling her scent deeply before licking at her clit once more.

"Please baby, inside... I need you" Naomi whined out quite breathlessly. Emily just shook her head once, she knew that she had to make her lover come in the most intimate way possible, just using her mouth.

Deciding that she had prolonged Naomi's torture enough, Emily dove back into her fold and began lapping and nipping and sucking, working like her life depended on it. She knew Naomi was close because her thighs had started to quiver and she was making the noise she always makes before she comes... That high pitched "oh, oh, oh!" Never failed to make Emily wet.

Clasping her hands with Naomi's, which were flailing about trying to regain some control, Emily sped up all of her movements until she felt Naomi buck her hips up and freeze. She watched as her face scrunched up in pleasure and her mouth opened wide like she couldn't even contain the noise she needed to make. Feeling her orgasm start to subside, Emily stopped her gentle lapping at Naomi's clit and raised herself up off her knees. Within seconds their mouths had fused together again, Naomi could taste herself on Emily's tongue, smell her cum on every soft breath Emily let out.

"You don't have to look so smug, you know" Naomi said, earning an honest laugh from Emily.

Resting their foreheads together and catching their breathe, Naomi let out a quiet and sincere "I love you". Emily immediately reciprocated.

They stayed wrapped in one another's embrace for a few minutes, eventually parting so Naomi could put her knickers back on and flip her skirt back down.

* * *

Soon it became obvious once again that Emily was topless, very much worked up, and in need of release. Naomi grinned then, knowing that getting Emily to come for her was something she never failed to do. She stood abruptly, bracing her hand around the chain of the swing to aid her wobbly knees. With a few quick glances around, mirroring Emily's actions from earlier, Naomi's face lit up. She'd found the perfect place to show Emily just how much she loved her.

Grabbing Emily's hand, she dragged her towards the small slide a few metres away, leaving the red heads vest top and bra in a heap near the swings. She sat Emily down at the base of the slide and removed the small denim shorts that had been driving her mad since she first laid eyes on them. She smiled proudly as she immediately smelled the musky aroma that was so distinctly Emily, grinning when she saw that her knickers had been soaked through.

"Who's the smug one now, eh babe?"

Naomi didn't take the bait, instead she pulled Emily's knickers off slowly, placing a kiss on each new inch of skin she passed.

"Nai... I don't think I can stand any teasing... I'm so close already and you haven't even touched me" Emily admitted.

Naomi just smiled that breathtaking smile again, leaning up to capture Emily's lips and pressing her knee to Emily's core, groaning at the ridiculous amount of wetness that met her there.

Emily's whimper was swallowed by Naomi's kiss, and she felt Emily begin to grind her hips up against Naomi's thigh.

Naomi figured that it really wouldn't be kind to keep teasing her girlfriend, seeing as she has been sexually frustrated all day, so she trailed her hand down Emily's fit body, tweaking a nipple along the way, and eventually passing through the neatly trimmed, coarse hair that led to Emily's pussy.

Without hesitation she pushed a finger inside Emily's warmth, relishing in the tightness she felt. It's times like this that Naomi wishes she had a cock, thinking how the feeling of Emily clenching around her would be too fucking incredible. She quickly dispels that thought though, because she knows what she's got is more than enough.

Her hand coated in Emily's wetness, Naomi retracted the one finger, much to Emily's dismay, but quickly plunged in two more. She loved how Emily was so wet for her that her fingers slid right in without any restriction.

Emily began thrusting her hips more rapidly than before, desperate for a release. Luckily, Naomi was more than happy to help her girlfriend out.

She resumed her fast pace, twisting her hand so her palm would rub against Emily's clit with every thrust.

Naomi figured she could even make this a little better, lowering herself down the slide until she came to a halt at Emily's pussy. She watched her fingers move in and out for a minute before lowering her head, letting her tongue join the assault.

Once Naomi started to feel Emily's pussy tense around her fingers, she began to make the come hither motion.

This elicited a loud cry from the red head, and Naomi knew they were almost there.

She could have sworn she heard the noise of a twig snapping followed by a hushed 'shhh' noise, but she couldn't be bothered to let up.

Before she knew it, Emily was letting out a long string of breathless curses, "oh fuck, Naomi, oh my fucking god!" Before she fell silent as her orgasm hit her. Emily's back arched, her hands gripping on to Naomi's shoulder like it was the only thing keeping her from floating away. Naomi watched the release play out across Emily's face, adoring every nuance of emotion she got to witness. Soon, the redhead slumped back down, and Naomi felt another small wave of wetness cover her hand.

"Naomi... That was amaz-"

"Wooooo! Yeah lezzers, keep the show going!"

Naomi whipped around, trying her best to cover her naked girlfriend, and saw the small group of five or six teenage boys that had apparently gathered to watch.

Naomi ripped off her t-shirt, handing it to a very shocked Emily to cover her modesty. She thanked every deity she could think of that she chose to wear a vest top under her shirt today, not wanting to give these wankers anything else to leer at.

The group continued jeering, patting one another on the back as if they'd accomplished something.

"Excuse me, can I fucking help you?" Naomi shot out.

"Nah love, you've done enough, got you shagging ya bird on video now, don't I?" One boy, Naomi assumed him to be the leader, said.

Emily flushed as she realised this group of strangers had just watched her come in her girlfriend's hand, she was too embarrassed to do anything other than shrink down behind Naomi.

"That's quite sad actually" Naomi began, "that you need to film some random girls to feel cool. I'm sure you've got a computer to whack off to, yeah? So how about you delete that video and get to fuck, before I have the shit kicked out of all of you."

Naomi doesn't know where this strength is coming from, figures it must be the endorphins of getting Emily to orgasm mixed with the shock of being caught. She doesn't care though, really, as its definitely coming in handy with these tossers.

"Like I'd be afraid of a couple of dykes, wait till my mates get their hands on this." The ringleader smirked, refusing to back down in front of his friends.

"What's your name?" Naomi asked innocently.

The boy appeared put off by the random change in topic, but answered anyway with a snide "Charlie Wesson, you'll be screaming it by the end of the night."

Naomi smiled sweetly, "Well Charles, does the name James Cook ring a bell?"

She laughed as his smirk dropped and he paled.

"Thought so. Well I think you'd like to know that you've officially become the Cookie Monster's next target. I'd fuck off now, maybe get a head start running before you and all of your little mates get proper wrecked. Oh, and don't forget to delete that video, it'll only make Cook angrier."

With that, the boys quickly retreated, leaving Naomi to gather Emily's clothes.

Once she was completely dressed again, Emily let a smile crack through her solemn face. Before they knew it, both girls were cracking up, clutching their stomachs as they pictured the faces of those pathetic little twats.

"Thank fuck for Cookie's reputation" Emily said between laughs "I thought you were gonna have to go butch on them, you know, kicking ass and taking names."

Naomi just let out another snort at the thought of fighting a group of teenage boys and grabbed Emily's hand, pulling her up from the slide that now had a wet small patch of Emily's cum on it.

"Come on babes, I don't know about you but I've no desire to stay here and wait for more tossers to show up."

Naomi nodded in agreement, pulling Emily along in the direction of her home. "You seem to have a penchant for being interrupted today Hun, would you fancy heading back to mine for a nap?"

Emily smiled in response, knowing that words weren't necessary to tell Naomi that she'd happily stay with her as long as she could.

* * *

so that's the first chapter, I've got more written but I'll wait to post until I know somebody's enjoying it.


	2. Chapter 2

Takes place directly after the previous chapter

* * *

Chapter two.

The walk home was mostly in silence, just a few shared looks between them.

As they turned on to Naomi's lane Emily began to speak, her voice hoarse from neglect.

"You know Naoms, you looked really fucking hot yelling at those pricks..."

Naomi let out another laugh, "Christ Ems, what doesn't make you horny?"

Emily grinned back in reply, knowing that her girlfriend was just taking the piss. She knew Naomi loved how passionate and sexually charged she was.

"Ehhmm... Well I guess a few things, like feet, Katie, cocks, and of course blonde hair blue eyed girls. Yuck." She faked a shudder.

"Very funny Ems, but I know you can't resist me, I bet you're already wet again..." As Naomi said this her voice dropped; both girls felt another wave of heat spread through their bodies. They started walking faster, a lot more eager to get back to Naomi's thankfully empty house.

As they raced up the stoop of Naomi's house Emily gained the lead. As the red head frantically attempted to unlock the door Naomi spun her round and pressed her back in to the door, crushing their lips together. Emily let out a strangled groan as Naomi's thigh slid between her legs, adding a delicious amount of friction. The redhead's hand clasp around Naomi's arse, pressing her closer to her centre as she lowered her lips to Naomi's pulse point, sucking happily.

Emily's hand pushed down past the band of Naomi's skirt and ,quickly bypassing her knickers, grasped the skin of Naomi's arse. Her nails were digging in, leaving little crescent moon shaped indents.

Naomi's breathing picked up when she noted how desperate Emily was, and she couldn't help but unzip Emily's shorts and slip her hand under Emily's knickers. She cupped her mound and used her middle finger to spread her lips. Naomi shuddered as she felt Emily's wetness.

"Oh fuck Naoms!" Emily squeaked out between ragged breaths, "move your finger up a little higher babes, please"

Naomi obliged, pressing Emily's clit back and forth, occasionally letting a finger drift down an circle her opening. Emily began to move her hips in time with Naomi's movement and pulled her ass into her harder, setting up a steady rhythm.

A car honk and a wolf whistle shocked the girls out of their lusty haze, suddenly remembering that they were very much in the open. They retracted their hands from their previous resting places underneath clothes an pulled apart reluctantly.

Naomi picked up the key Emily had dropped and unlocked the door whilst licking Emily off of her fingers and smirking.

* * *

Entering the house Naomi tosses her keys on the couch, along with her mobile. Emily grasps Naomi's hand in hers and drags her up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Come on lover, I'm not done with you yet" Emily said with a wink.

Once they got in to Naomi's room they shed their tops, knowing that really, there was no point in delaying the inevitable.

They took a minute to just stare at one another, Naomi being the first to break the trance by placing her hands on the smaller girl's shoulder and guiding her towards the bed.

Covering Emily's body with her own, Naomi began tracing Emily's jawline with small kisses, moving further down to lick once up her throat and quickly leaving a small mark on the underside of her jaw.

Naomi loved to mark Emily, and she knew Emily enjoyed it quite a bit too. An obvious hickey at college said "I belong to her" and "we've got a very, very active sex life".

Naomi broke her train of thought to unclasp Emily's bra, letting her perfect breasts out so she could continue her assault. She slowly ran her forefingers over Emily's nipple, smiling happily when they immediately hardened and goosebumps broke out across her chest.

Emily pushed a thigh up between the blonde's legs and rolled them over so she could be on top. Tearing Naomi's bra away and unfastening her skirt, she rid Naomi of her clothes and left her breathing heavily in her knickers.

"Take these off babe, I've got to see you. All of you." Emily husked out.

Naomi replied with a swift "you first" followed by a cheeky smirk.

"Well, if you insist" Emily huffed, feigning annoyance, Naomi could still see her hiding a smile though.

In seconds they were both completely naked, Emily straddling a thigh and Naomi groaning as one of Emily's bumped her centre. They continued to make out heatedly, tongues battling for dominance and lips being bitten. But then Emily pulled away, she seemed to be contemplating something.

"Nai... You've erm... You've got a toy, haven't you?"

Naomi blushed through her confusion but nodded at Emily, urging her to continue her thought.

"I was wondering if you'd maybe fancy using it. Like, together?"

Naomi let out a small laugh at Emily's hesitance, and when Emily frowned she figured she should explain what she found funny.

"Baby, I'd love to, you know I would. It's just funny that you seem all shy, you can be a right pervert when you try!"

"I can not!"

"Ohhh yeah Naomi, fuck me, add more fingers, harder! Don't stop licking I'm almost there!" Naomi mocked her now bright red girlfriend.

When Emily went to object she continued her teasing, "if I remember correctly, it was you who suggested we try a blindfold, and it was definitely not my idea to tie your wrists to my headboard. Not that I'm complaining though, I'm sure you can tell that I thoroughly enjoy all of it".

"Babe stop being a tosser and tell me where your bloody dildo is!"

"Eh Ems, I like it when you're fiesty."

Emily just cocked an eyebrow up and put her hand out, waiting for the toy.

"Ugh fine babe, it's under the bed."

Emily smiled in triumph and bent over the side of Naomi's bed, reaching around for the dildo.

Naomi busied herself with staring at her girlfriends arse and was just reaching out to grab it when Emily sprung back up; a glint in her eyes and her hands held behind her back.

Now it was Naomi's turn to raise an eyebrow, "why do you look like the cat who's gotten the cream Ems?"

"Well babe, I found something else along with your...ahem... Little helper."

"What are you on about?"

Emily just placed her find atop the bed and let Naomi see. In addition to the deep purple dildo were a few magazines. Naughty mags, to be specific.

Emily held the cover page and flipped through casually. "Christ Naoms, my tits will never be as big as the ones in here. Sorry to disappoint" she said with a cheeky smile to let her girl know she was just taking the piss.

Naomi flushed a dark red, stuttering out an "oh...ehm... I must've forgotten about those. Cook had left them here a while back... They're his."

Emily could see straight through her girlfriends apparent lie, "come on now babe, you know about my notorious 'box of fannies'... do you get off to these?"

"I may have once."

Emily shot her a look that clearly said she didn't buy it.

"Fine... I used to look at them when I would... you know..."

"Touch yourself? Naoms I tell you when I masturbate,much to your insistence. You don't have to be shy with me."

"Well...well, yeah. I would look at them while I played with myself and think about how I'd much prefer to be touching you."

Emily sat quietly for a minute while Naomi shifted uncomfortable.

"Would you masturbate for me?"

"What? Ems, no way. Why would I do that when I've got you here?" Naomi tried to reason.

"I just want to see how you do it, you've seen me before, so come on."

* * *

Naomi inhaled sharply when she remembered the image of Emily's shocked face from being walked in on, two fingers buried in her pussy and another pushing at her clit. She remembered how Emily turned a shade of red deeper than her hair, but didn't stop her actions. Naomi continued to stare, awestruck, as Emily's back arched and her legs tensed up. When Emily came, Naomi walked cautiously to her bed and pulled a hand from Emily's folds, dragging the wetness up into her mouth. Unsurprisingly, they managed to fuck the day away instead of doing coursework. Before the whole incident they had only shagged twice before, and they were still in the first stage of their fledgling relationship. Seeing Emily wank destroyed all the sexual barriers Naomi had out up.

* * *

She swallowed thickly. "That's true I guess... If I do it will you do it with me?"

"If it'd make you more comfortable of course I would. Plus sweetheart, I'm kind of aching to be touched so I don't think I'd be able to keep my hands still anyway."

With that, Naomi tentatively spread her legs, squeezing her eyes shut with the first pass of her fingers over her clit.

"Baby, open your eyes, it's alright."

Opening her dark, albeit normally blue, eyes, Naomi gasped. Emily was mirroring her position, copying Naomi's actions against her own cunt. They both blushed, but continued on nonetheless. Regardless of how comfortable they were with each other's body, it was still a little awkward to do something that personal with a spectator.

Naomi sped her hand up, now circling her clit with three fingers and using her arousal as a homemade lubricant. Emily matched her pace, then upped the anty. She spread her lips with two fingers, holding Naomi's gaze as she pushed a finger inside. They both shuddered simultaneously -Naomi at the vision before her and Emily at the feeling of fullness.

They were both frantically riding their own hands when Emily seemed to remember how they'd gotten to this situation.

"Nai, let me fuck you with your dildo."

With another swallow the blonde nodded, reaching for the toy that had been forgotten beside them.

Passing it to Emily with shaky hands, she scooted closer to her redhead. Emily ran the length of the cock between her own folds, coating it in her wetness. With one last glance at Naomi, she began to press the tip against the blonde's opening.

Naomi gasped at the unfamiliar feeling, she hasn't really had a reason to wank recently, what with having a constantly horny girlfriend to keep her attention.

Emily pushed a bit harder, torn between watching Naomi's face contort with pleasure and seeing the dildo slide inside her.

When the entire shaft was inside Naomi, she heard the blonde let out a heavy breath.

Emily smirked; she knew this wouldn't take long.

At that she got a firmer grip on the base of the cock and slowly retracted it, awestruck with the way Naomi's lips were tugged along with it. She quickly pushed back inside though, knowing Naomi was well overdue for a release. Working up to a steady pace, the redhead placed her lips on her clit and began to suck languidly.

"Ems! Right there! Fuck!"

Emily started to work the dildo a tad faster as Naomi's hips bucked along with every thrust. With a final hard suck on her clit and a few more rapid pushes Naomi was coming. Her back arched, hands pulling out of red locks to fly to her side and grip the sheets. Emily followed her movements, not letting up until she was sure Naomi was spent. Once she lay flat again Emily gently pulled out the toy, licking her girlfriend's come from it. This elicited another whimper from Naomi, and Emily couldn't help but find the blonde's flustered face adorable. Crawling back up, she pulled Naomi in to a tender kiss.

Emily wrapped her girlfriend up securely in her limbs, enjoying the fact that she got to be the big spoon for once.

Naomi was feeling rather drowsy when she felt Emily's wet cunt press against her arse.

"Ems? What about you?"

"Shhh baby it's fine, we'll deal with me later. Now lets just rest."

To Naomi there was no better suggestion.

* * *

Naomi woke to the feeling of warm hands groping her tits.

"Ughhh fuck what time is it?"

She felt a soft presence stirring next to her, and with a big stretch accompanied by an adorable squeak Naomi figured her girl was waking up.

"Babe? Why is it dark?"

Naomi laughed, "I was about to ask you the same thing. Looks like we fell asleep."

"Hmm yeah... You always get rather drowsy after you come..."

And with one sentence Naomi was wet again. Seriously, it's like Emily was a fucking succubus or something.

"Shit Ems, I totally left you high and dry. Well, maybe not so dry but you get what I mean."

She felt Emily laugh in to her shoulder, "yeah, but it's fine because I knew you'd probably still want a shag when you woke up."

"You know me so well, sweetheart." Naomi praised in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yeah well with the amount of sprained limbs, lip cuts, and obvious hickeys I've been going to college with I'm sure anyone could guess that you're a bit of a minx."

"Oi! I'll have you know that I'm not a minx. You just seem to inspire that behaviour in me..."

"Well lets see if I can inspire it now"

Before Naomi could reply Emily was on top of her. Their hips began an automatic rhythm, grinding their thighs against each other's cunts. Just as Naomi was about to let Emily begin to finger her she remembered that they were uneven in the orgasm-count. She figured it was definitely her duty to have Emily writhing in pleasure as soon as possible.

Using Emily's previous move, she rolled them over, once again situating herself on top. If the desperate bucking of Emily's hips was anything to go by, Naomi assumed that it wouldn't take a whole lot to make the redhead come.

Quickly scrambling down the bed Naomi hooked Emily's legs over her shoulders. With her girlfriend spread wide and letting her take everything in, Naomi couldn't help but groan. She moved her face centimetres away from Emily's centre, inhaling the scent and storing the memory away for a rainy day. Emily's neatly trimmed triangle of pubic hair tickled her face when she moved up to kiss her hips.

"Trying a new style, babes?"

Emily breathed out a chuckle, "well I figured it looked so hot on you that I'd give it a try..."

"Wise choice Hun, you're looking sexier than ever."

Once Naomi finished her sentence she made her tongue rigid and plunged it in to Emily's slick, burning centre.

"Cunting hell!" Emily choked out, emphasising her feelings with a tug to Naomi's hair.

Naomi laughed in to Emily's pussy, teasing her a little bit more.

"Please babe, I can't take any more teasing" Emily whined out hoarsely.

Naomi began to lap at her girlfriends clit, alternating between long strokes with the flat of her tongue and rapid flicks with the tip. Emily was crying out incessantly, only serving to urge Naomi on.

As she was about to thrust two fingers in to Emily's pussy Naomi remembered the feeling of getting stretched by the dildo, and figured that Emily would quite like it.

Sitting up and ending all contact with Emily's centre Naomi began looking for her toy.

"Naoms! What the fuck, why did you st-"

Emily was cut off as Naomi found what she was looking for and started rubbing the shaft against her clit, occasionally dipping in to her opening.

"Fuck... That's better than I thought it'd feel..."

"I'm glad to hear that babe, now flip over, I want to try something."

Emily did as Naomi commanded, switching positions so that she was resting on her front. She immediately felt the loss when Naomi's tongue left her folds, and whimpered in a rather pathetic protest.

"Just trust me sweetheart, you'll like this. I promise."

With that Naomi slid a hand around to Emily's front, tracing it from her breasts to right above her mound, and pressing upwards to get her to back up on her knees.

Now with Emily's tight little arse in the air Naomi knew she could get started.

She picked up the still somewhat-wet cock and lined it up with Emily's cunt, pushing and pulling it through her folds a few more times. Naomi placed one hand on Emily's hip to steady her, and began to press the dildo to Emily's opening. Naomi knew that the most Emily had ever had inside her was three fingers, and the back end of a highlighter from her more curious days in grade school.

Keeping her pace slow and gentle, Naomi worked the cock in about halfway. She hadn't expected that nailing her girlfriend with a silicone penis shaped toy would get her so worked up. But that assumption was proved wrong as she stared down at Emily; about four inches of shaft still visible outside of her pussy.

Naomi grasped the base again, twisting the cock from side to side and then wiggling it up an down a bit. She figured Emily wasn't completely ready to take the full length yet, but based on the noises her movements were eliciting, Emily was definitely enjoying herself.

Starting a slow thrusting rhythm Naomi continued to fuck her redhead. Her hand was leaving a red print where the small of Emily's back met the curve of her arse. Her breathing grew more ragged with every centimetre that was pushed inside her.

Removing her hand from Emily's arse, Naomi reached around to play with her girlfriend's clit.

She grasped it securely between two knuckles, moving it in swift circles as Emily moaned loudly.

Naomi felt her girlfriend begin to shake, and noticed her breath rate had come to a fever pitch. A few more seconds of thrusting in to her cunt and teasing her clit, Naomi watched Emily tense up, her back growing stiff as her legs quivered. She heard her breathing all but stop, only to pick up again moments later with even more intensity. With a final cry Emily sunk back on her knees, face planted firmly to the mattress. Naomi felt another rush of liquid drip out of Emily's pussy to coat her hand and smiled at her girlfriends contented form.

Emily took a few minutes to catch her breath, then rolled on to her back to face Naomi.

"Babe...that was just...wow"

Naomi grinned proudly, "I know Ems, I wish you could see how hot you looked bucking into that cock. Jesus Christ, it was so incredible to see...I love you so much baby."

"Love you too Nai. Thanks for...well thanks for just letting me feel it. I couldn't imagine feeling that with anyone else."

Naomi's heart soared. She knew it'd be worth it to let Emily through her barriers; she just wished she'd of realised it sooner.

* * *

"Wait babe, we still don't actually know what time it is" Emily pointed out.

Naomi looked around, chastising herself for breaking her alarm clock in a drunken frenzy.

"I think I've left my mobile down stairs, I don't want to get up though. Where's yours?"

"It died when I got to the park, Katie was shouting down the line at me and I guess my phone knew well enough to keel off"

Naomi let out a booming laugh at her girl's take on the situation. Whining crankily she raised herself off her duvet and stretched. She didn't fail to notice Emily's eyes widen as they took in her naked form. With a smirk she told Emily that she was heading down to find her mobile, and that she was welcome to join her at any time.

Emily laid against the headboard of Naomi's bed -their bed, really. After a few minutes she got up as well, quickly wiping some of the excess wetness away from her cunt with her discarded knickers, and began to head down stairs.

When she reached the lower level, she saw her blonde wiggling her arse in time to the song playing softly on the radio. Christ, she was just too fucking cute.

"Aww babe I didn't know you liked this song" Emily teased.

Naomi spun around startled, she hadn't heard her slight redhead coming down the stairs.

Naomi tried to compose herself and retorted with a "actually Ems, there's a lot you don't know about me..."

"Really Hun? I know you've got a freckle on the left side of your bum, and that kissing you behind the ear with always make you moan. I know that you always sleep on the right side of the bed, even when I'm not there, and that you take your tea with one sugar and a splash of milk. I know everything about you Nai, and I bloody love it."

Naomi was speechless at Emily's little ramble, all she could choke out was, "so tea, then?"

Emily giggled and nodded her head, walking out of the kitchen to presumably go sit in the living room.

* * *

A few minutes later Naomi walked in the the living room with two mugs of tea and a few biscuits in hand. Emily stood up to help her girlfriend and placed everything on the table at the side of the room.

"Ems, I was kind of planning on actually consuming that tea you know..."

"Not yet, we've got a few more things to do before we can rest."

"Such as?"

"Well come here then" the redhead beckoned, nodding towards the couch. Naomi sat down with an amused smirk on her face.

"What important tasks do we have to complete then, Hun?"

"I saw a picture in one of the magazines I found under your bed. One particular page caught my interest and I'd kind of like to try it out."

"Fancy showing me then Ems?"

"You're gonna have to come over here first babe" Emily replied.

Naomi let out a fake huff and walked towards her lover, sitting herself on the couch on the opposite side.

"Open your legs Naoms" Emily coaxed, opening hers as motivation for Naomi. When both girls were sat with their legs spread, cunts in full view, Emily grabbed Naomi's ankles and yanked her forwards.

Naomi groaned a bit as she felt Emily's centre brush against hers, an suddenly she figured out what Emily was thinking.

"Scissoring Ems? That a little cliche, even for us."

"Oi, shut it funsponge, or I'll be forced to deny you release for the rest of the night!"

Naomi rolled her eyes and looked down at Emily, biting her lip when her gaze settled on the redhead's glistening pussy.

"I can tell you want it..." Emily whispered.

The look she received from Naomi served as a nonverbal agreement, so she grabbed on to the blonde's hips and pulled her into her lap. This caused there centres to press fully against one another, and both girls couldn't help but moan.

"Told you you'd like it" Emily smirked cheekily.

Naomi grinned back in response, grabbing one leg and raising it over her hip to allow more access to Emily's pussy. Scooting forwards, Naomi straddled Emily's cunt and began to grind down.

"Fuck!"

Naomi smiled at Emily's reaction, and soon they were working up a pretty steady rhythm.

As they each got impossibly wetter the sensation multiplied. The blonde reached a hand down and spread their lips, allowing the most contact as possible. Naomi's engorged clit was rubbing directly on to Emily's, and the feeling was indescribable.

Naomi's hips began to move frantically as Emily sat up and latched her mouth on to one of her tits.

"Jesus, Ems! I'm so close!"

"I know baby I can tell, I'm gonna...I'm gonna come!"

Naomi wrapped her arms tightly around Emily's back, pressing their bodies flush together as they each rode out their orgasms. Naomi slipped her hand down again to enter Emily as her own bucking stopped, and she maintained a frantic pace until she heard Emily cry out again, deeper than she'd ever heard her moan before. Within seconds Emily was coming again, their wetness coating Naomi's hand and both of their thighs. As they collapsed into one another they heard a bit of rustling.

"Fucking ace, man! I thought that video would be the closest I'd ever get to seeing you two birdies shagging!"

Naomi groaned again, this time out of annoyance.

"Cook! What the fuck?"

"Ey now, don't jump the cookie monster just yet! I knocked for a solid five minutes, and I knew you lezzers were home because your lights were on."

"Well that's fucking dandy cook, but I didn't really want you seeing me getting fucked within an inch of my life." Emily spat angrily as Naomi tried to hide the proud grin Emily's words had elicited.

"Aww Emilio, I wouldn't just walk in on you guys all willy nilly! I've got some juicy news to share, although you two seem to be making your own juicy fun without my help." Cook laughed lewdly when Naomi launches a pillow at his head.

"Alright alright! Here's a fucking blanket then, it's not my fault you two decided to get it on in the living room."

Cook tossed them an afghan to cover their modesty and waited to tell his story.

"Well, get on with it then... Tosser." Naomi said, hiding any anger she was feeling with a smirk.

"Just thought you two would like to know that I ran in to a couple of lads at the pub earlier. They were all crowded around a phone so naturally the Cookie Monster when over to investigate. Now I must say, I was pretty fucking shocked when I saw that they were watching blondie going down on little red 'ere on a slide at the play park. Being the gentleman I am, though, I grabbed the phone and dropped it in my pint. They tried to hassle me but when we went out side I showed them who they were trying to fight with. Soon as I said my name they went scrambling, should have seen it Naomikins! It was top quality humour, it was!"

Emily and Naomi looked at each other with a face of comprehension.

"Strange fucking day, yeah?" Emily asked, laughing.

"You're telling me babes."

* * *

favorites and reviews are much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Id really like to thank you guys for the follows/favourites/reviews. it means a lot to me that someone is reading my drabble.

This takes place a few days after chapter two.

Chapter three.

* * *

After the horrific time the gang had at gobbler's end last year, Emily had no fucking clue why they'd go back.

Katie wasn't too happy about the idea, but her last fling just broke it off with her so Emily figured it'd be best if she had company.

Katie agreed she'd go, but only if Emily stayed by her side at al times. Naturally the redhead wasn't enthused; why the fuck would she stay with her twin that she's lived with her entire life when she could be fucking her girlfriend in a tent?

Emily gave in to Katie's wishes, but only because she figured Naomi would be more than happy to break Katie's rule. The redhead didn't plan on Katie having 'a word' with Naomi though. So when the blonde walked up to her with a shaken up face saying that they definitely couldn't be shagging this trip she was not a happy camper.

* * *

The day had passed uneventfully, everyone getting off their faces as usual to try and numb the awkward tension. It had just gone midnight and Emily was wide awake in the tent with a sleeping Katie. She heard Effy talking to Freddie, it woke Katie up as well.

"Ems what the fuck's that noise?"

"How the fuck would I know Katie?"

"Figured you could tell me if it was just a tree snapping or some shit, seeing as you're a big old muff muncher and all."

"Fuck off Kay, I'm gonna go look around." Emily knew it was just Freddie and Effy, but she also knew Katie was gonna fall right back to sleep as soon as she zipped the tent shut. That meant she could sneak out to see her girlfriend.

* * *

Naomi is sat in her tent, acutely aware of Emily's close proximity. She's struggling to make a choice between following Katie's warning or letting Emily fuck her. With a rush of heat to her face Naomi chose the latter option and decided to make her move. Fuck Katie's wrath, she'd sort it out tomorrow. However it turns out not to be her choice to make, because Emily's slowly pushing Naomi back down onto the floor and draping her legs around Naomi's waist.

They don't break the kiss that they had found themselves in, even though Naomi's sure that this isn't the most discreet thing ever, what with Emily's very violent twin asleep in the next tent over.

"Face me" said the blonde, and Emily did as she was told. They were splayed out with their faces centimetres apart. Emily's lips quickly covered her own.

"Nai I'm sorry I just couldn't sleep without you an-"

"It's okay, ssh, it's okay," Naomi struggles through a kiss, gasping as Emily cold fingers trail over her stomach under her t-shirt and quickly down into Naomi's knickers. "Oh fuck," Naomi whispers as Emily's hand cups her mound. She presses harder, and they both gasp at the ridiculous amount of wetness that she had already worked up.

"I wasn't fairing too well either, to be honest Ems."

"Well in that case I won't feel like a 'predatory lesbian' with what I'm about to do." The redhead said all of this with a smirk, using the lowest voice she could, just because she knew it drove Naomi mad.

Emily used two fingers to spread Naomi open for better access, and quickly swiped two fingers along the length of her pussy.

"Oh Christ," Emily breathes into Naomi's mouth as the blonde is struggling to keep a moan in, she quickly moved her fingers. "You feel so fucking good, Naoms, I don't even –"

Emily ventures a tad lower, letting a soft smile play across her lips when Naomi gasped again, a faint "please Ems...inside..." Drifting from the blonde. Emily complied readily, pushing a finger slowly into Naomi's core, and beginning a steady rhythm.

"Kiss me, Emily, Jesus..." Naomi whimpers and Emily complies, making each one long and breathtaking, like she can't stay alive without kissing Naomi like her life depended on it.

Naomi presses a leg forward and up into the redheads centre. And Naomi can feel Emily's wetness through her knickers, rubbing up against her thigh, and she wants it, fuck, she wants it more than anything, but what Emily's doing to her feels too good for Naomi to even think about stopping. Emily finds her clit, and begins pushing against it with her thumb, using her entire hand to pleasure her blonde.

Naomi rises to it, pushing her hips as far as they'll go without there being too much movement, struggling to keep from bucking wildly. Emily manages to keep her hips from thrashing about too much, and Naomi is surprised how well Emily is fucking her in such a contained space. She shouldn't be surprised though, Emily seemed to be a natural at everything they've tried before.

* * *

Naomi feels her orgasm grow, that familiar tightness inside her getting more and more intense, and Emily's grinding down against her thigh so much that Naomi thinks Emily must be pretty close too. She's just going to reach into the redhead's knickers when she hears a noise from nearby. It's a crunch of leaves, and they pull away from each other quickly, stilling all movement.

There's another sound, and then voices: Freddie and Effy returning from wherever they've been, off shagging no doubt. Emily chastises her self at her inner judgement of their antics, realising that Naomi and her aren't much better. Naomi can't quite make out what they're saying, but the volume increases so she knows they're getting closer.

So, thinking instinctively she whispers, "Pretend you're asleep."

"What? But won't they be wondering why I'm not in the tent with Katie and come in?" Emily whispers back, her breathing still heavy in the darkness.

"Well, yes. But they might be able to smell me on your fingers and... just keep your hands under the blanket, okay? I don't need them telling your darling twin that I didn't follow her rules."

"Shit," Emily huffs, removing her fingers from inside Naomi as, outside, Effy says something to Freddie about her Mum.

Naomi sighs, adjusting herself and clenching her legs together to try and avoid the feeling of unfulfilled desire and emptiness she was left with once Emily pulled out of her. The blonde rolls over so she's facing the other way, just as she hears a wet sucking sound from behind her and knows that Emily's just licked her juice off her fingers.

Once they're sure Effy had fucked off to Freddie's tent, Naomi hears a bit of rustling coming from Emily's side. Looking over for the source of the noise, she sees Emily, knees bent, legs spread, eyes shut tightly and a lip between her teeth. It doesn't take long then for Naomi to realise just what was happening under their sleeping bag. Quickly pushing the covers down, Naomi sees Emily's hand moving in stiff circles below her knickers, and within moments she can smell the telltale aroma of Emily's arousal.

"Couldn't wait, eh?" Naomi joked, but was silenced at the look of complete and total desperate lust Emily shot at her.

"Please Nai, I need you, and I know you're probably needing my help right about now too.."

At that Naomi noticed the distinct slickness around her cunt, and could even feel the wet patch on her thigh from where Emily had previously been rubbing her clit against her.

Deciding that there was no time like the present, Naomi rolled over and straddled the small red head, wasting no time in ridding her of her oversized shirt and sodden knickers. She was pleasantly surprised to find that Emily had chosen not to wear a bra that night, leaving her firm tits on display for Naomi. She was awestruck once again at just how stunning Emily was, and as she continued to stare for a few more minutes she saw Emily's nipples raise up and harden, followed by an unconscious buck of her pale hips.

Naomi smirked, loving that she could work this girl up so much without even touching her.

"Nai..." Emily breathed out, breaking Naomi out of her trance like state. Upon further inspection, she could see a deep blush spread from Emily's cheeks down to her breasts. Trailing her eyes lower, she skimmed over Emily's taught stomach, eyes lingering on the neat strip of dark hair leading towards Emily's glistening center. Naomi wasn't positive but she was fairly certain that the red head's pussy lips were swollen and wet with arousal.

Deciding to take her time exploring this new territory -something she hadn't previously had the opportunity to do- she lowered herself down the length of their sleeping bag, stilling once her face was level with Emily's most sensitive area. With two fingers, Naomi spread Emily's lips, watching a small trickle of wetness drip from the place Naomi's fingers were so desperate to be buried within. Emily's swollen clit was apparent, and Naomi was officially mesmerized.

Hearing ragged breathing from above her, Naomi snapped her head up, seeing the slender column of Emily's neck framed between her rapidly rising and falling breasts, Naomi figured it was about time to give Emily what she needed.

Emily looked down when she felt Naomi's warm breath leave her centre, her eyes locking with the stormy blue of her lover's. Without breaking eye contact, Naomi dipped her head just enough to purse her lips around Emily's clit, swiping her tongue rhythmically. Emily arched her back, further burying Naomi's face in her wet folds, and winding her shaky hands through soft peroxide hair while letting out a deep, croaky breath.

Naomi couldn't help but let out a moan herself, the vibrations shocking through Emily, head to toes.

With one finger, Naomi began to swirl around Emily's opening, feeling the immense amounts of wetness. She slowly worked a finger in up to the first knuckle and twisted it around inside Emily's hot, tight cunt.

The resulting moan broke through the last of Naomi's restraint; she quickly took back her finger -much to Emily's displeasure- only to plunge two digits back inside her.

Building up to a quick and deep pace, Naomi used her free hand to pull Emily up and steady her by the small of her back, letting her mouth have free reign on Emily's tits.

She was in the middle of leaving a rather impressive hickey on the top of Emily's right breast when Emily decided to reposition herself, settling in to the blonde's lap. The new angle curved the path of Naomi's fingers, allowing them to push up against her red head's g-spot.

Emily gasped with fire in her eyes, and before she could even think about the logistics of what she was about to do she found her hand plunging down Naomi's lap and settling in the warm heat she found there. Swiping up her cunt to gather wetness, then circling around Naomi's clit, Emily felt Naomi speed up her pace.

It was as if a mutual agreement to come together was now in place as both girls began to work harder. Matching Naomi's thrusts, Emily pushed two fingers inside Naomi whilst making the come hither motion.

Their cunts began to tighten simultaneously, and before she new it, Emily was seeing stars as her inner walls clamped down on Naomi's fingers. She came in steady pulses around Naomi's hand, releasing another wave of arousal. When her orgasm began to subside Emily quickly took back her fingers from Naomi's desperate cunt, scooting her body back on to her knees while simultaneously pushing Naomi to her back.

"Ems what are y- oh fucking hell!" Naomi exclaimed as her knees were hiked up to Emily's shoulders, the red head immediately lapping at her blonde's clit with the flat of her tongue. She wasted no time in slamming two fingers back into Naomi, feeling her cunt begin to convulse. Emily raised her head to watch Naomi quiver and flail about for something solid to steady herself on. After a few tense seconds, she felt Naomi relax around her hand, watching her index finger disappearing slowly inside and out of Naomi as she brought her down from her orgasm.

Pulling her fingers away, she sucked the rest of Naomi's juices from them, and lowered herself to give Naomi a sweet kiss.

* * *

As they collapsed beside each other, both trying desperately to catch their breath, Naomi decide to let out what had been on her mind for weeks.

"Ems... You know I love you, right?"

"Of course baby, I've always known, and I love you too." Emily replied with a gentle smirk.

Naomi rolled over to grab her mobile and a few tissues, giving Emily a great view of her arse.  
"Christ babe, it's nearly half 6! How about we clean up and try to grab some sleep?"

Emily was already drifting off at this point, but thought better of leaving her lower body in its current state, knowing it would be rather uncomfortable in the morning. She took one of Naomi's offered tissues and muttering "could you... look away for a sec?" to Naomi as she used one hand to spread her lips and the other to wipe at her thoroughly soaked pussy with the tissue.

Hearing no reply the red head raised her eyes, blushing when she noticed that Naomi had been watching her little clean up session. With a lip trapped beneath her bottom teeth, Naomi lifted her gaze and smirked back at Emily.

"On second thoughts, how about you let me show you how much I love you again..."

Emily could never refuse.

* * *

Thanks again for giving this a read. I plan on writing an actual story soon, but for now I'm just practicing writing about what I know best, sex ;) anyways, any criticism is welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for the reviews and such!

Takes place a week or two after chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter Four.

"Jesus Christ, English tutor is so fucking dull!"  
Naomi and Emily smirk at a student's outburst, whilst agreeing wholeheartedly.

The comment appears to have woken Panda up, because both girls have noticed that the sound of their friend snoring and muttering about baboons or some shit has finally stopped.

Panda looks up sleepily, a string of drool hanging down her face.

"Blimey, Josie! When will Gerald the hand puppet come back? We'd always have such whizzer conversations an-"  
Panda went to stand up excitedly, which, in typical pandora fashion, ended in her kicking the side of a cabinet with a bit too much enthusiasm.

She hopped around on one foot, the other clutched tightly between her hands and let out a string of confusing sentences that Naomi could only assume were her forms of curses.

"Jesus Christmas! Slap me and call me Larry llama, that bloody hurts!"

Thankfully the bell had rang in the middle of her colourful rant, signalling that they were all free to get lunch.

* * *

Sitting down in the last available chair in the lunchroom, Naomi beckoned for Emily to join her on her lap. Once the gang was settled in their usual corner of the hall, the conversation started to flow.

Panda's accident was quickly retold by Cook, who had been sat in the back of the English class filming it on his phone. They all gathered round the small screen to rewatch the clip and burst out laughing as soon as it finished. Panda was laughing the loudest out of all of them of course.

"Fuck me babes, that was funnier than the time we went to Russia for that science trip and the airport security mistook your dildo for a weapon." Naomi snickered this quietly in her girlfriend's ear, not wanting to embarrass her all over again.

Unfortunately Effy picked up on their conversations and let out a dreamy sigh, saying "oh yes... how could we ever forget the cockgun fiasco..."

At that, Cook and JJ took it upon themselves to act out the scene, Cook playing the part of Emily and JJ as the hefty security guard with an abnormally sweaty face.

"Jesus Emsy, who even brings a fucking plastic cock on a 3 day trip?" Katie scoffs out.

"Someone who originally thought their girlfriend wasn't coming! And it's not like I can just walk out and waggle my tits to find a bloke to shag like you do." Emily retorts with a smug grin.

Cook howled at the twin's banter and then took on his character with gusto. Crouching down to what he imagined to be around Emily's height and flipping his invisible long red hair he began to walk forwards, only to be grabbed by JJ and spun around. He put on his best "oh no! Woe is me!" face as JJ mimed picking up a suitcase and tossing it on the lunch table.

Continuing his mime act JJ moved around as if he had unzipped the case and pulled out the infamous dildo.

At this point, Cook was still bouncing around making lewd exclamations in a false girly voice; he clearly enjoyed his adopted role as Emily.

The rest of the gang burst out laughing when JJ put on a look of shock and disgust and quickly mimed shutting the suitcase and leaving. Emily was pretty sure Freddie had started to choke on the sandwich he was inhaling.

"Very funny, tossers... I don't think any of you got to have amazing plane sex on that trip, yeah? So stuff it." Emily said this with a scowl that was slowly turning into a smirk. She couldn't deny that the whole ordeal was kind of hilarious.

Plus, she remembered with a blush, the whole incident seemed to make Naomi even hornier than usual. It was an interesting trip to say the least.

When she pulled out of her memory the redhead noticed that everyone else had gone off in to their own little side conversations, leaving her and Naomi settled together quietly. She felt her girlfriends breath on her neck, right near her hairline, and Naomi's arms pulled tighter across her waist.

"You alright, Hun?" Emily asked, feeling Naomi nod in return and swallow behind her, getting ready to speak.

"uhm yeah, yeah babe... Just got thinking about some...things. I'm fine though" Naomi said with a reassuring peck to her girlfriends cheek.

"What kind of things, Campbell? Don't hold out on me now" Emily said with a smirk in her voice.

"Just that plane ride...and the boat ride to the hotel... and well, that entire trip really. I can't stop picturing the face you make when you're about to come."

Now it was Emily's turn to swallow thickly, she wasn't sure if she should have pushed Naomi to tell her that. The blonde's statement alone was enough to start wreaking havoc in her knickers.

She squirmed a bit in Naomi's lap to get comfortable and felt Naomi's hips rise imperceptibly in response.

"Ems, you're gonna have to stop moving like that if you don't want me to nail you on the table in front of the rest of our form..."

Emily chuckled lightly, and shifted once more to wind up her girl.

She heard the blonde cover a low moan and felt her long fingers squeeze her hips even tighter.

"Play nice Emily, or I'll have to retaliate."

"Nai, you're about as threatening as Freds when he's high. I'm not too concerned about your 'retaliation'" Emily said with air quotes and another small laugh.

The laugh died in her throat when Naomi's hand slipped under her flannel top and began to climb up her stomach. She felt the blonde's other hand slip a few inches past the waistband of her skirt, coming to rest right above her pubic mound.

Emily's eyes widened as she tried to keep a straight face. "Naomi!" She hissed, "Cut that out! Someone might see!"

She felt rather than heard Naomi laugh into her back as she replied with a devious "I don't think so Ems, I warned you, it's not my fault you didn't believe in my powers of menace..." With that, Naomi moved each hand a little closer towards their ultimate destinations. Her left hand made contact with the underwire of Emily's bra, she pushed her pointer finger past the fabric and traced the curve of Emily's breast.  
Her right hand wiggled a bit lower, stopping once her fingers were resting right above where Emily's lips start. She relished the increase in her girlfriend's breathing rate and ran her finger back and forth the neat patch of hair that led to what she knew must be the sweetest cunt in all of England, the world, even.

Naomi was thankful for the lunch table right then, it was acting as the perfect shield between where her hands were teasing her girlfriend and the sight of all of the other students.

Effy looked over at the couple and snorted in to her drink. They really couldn't control themselves... And they're not nearly as discreet as they think they are.

By this point Emily was a bit more worked up than she should be in the middle of her college cafeteria. She stood up abruptly, startling Naomi as her hands were yanked from their previous location. With a quick glance from her expressive brown eyes, Naomi knew to stand up and follow her girlfriend without question when she grabbed her hand and tugged her out of the room.

The rest of the table looked on in confusion, bar Katie who was cringing in disgust and Effy who was just smiling mysteriously.

The thin brunette turned to Emily's much louder sister and cocked an eyebrow.

"Katiekins, didn't think you were that perceptive."

"Fuck off, yeah? I've lived with her for 17 years, I know how she acts when she's horny. Stupid tactless cow must think I can sleep through a fucking storm if she thinks she's being sneaky when she wanks." Katie says with an overdramatic eye roll.

Effy let out a genuine laugh and bumped her shoulder against the purple-haired twin as the gang settled back to normal conversation.

* * *

On their third try the doorknob turned and the girls quickly walked into the empty classroom.

"Thank fuck this one was unlocked, I didn't want to have to shag you in the sports pitch or something" Emily said, breathless from her desperate search for an open room.

"Like location has ever stopped you before babe, you're quite naughty when you want to be..."

Emily's eyes darkened as she slammed the door, pulled the blinds, and double checked the knob's lock. Satisfied that they were safe to continue, Emily grabbed Naomi's hand once more and led her to the centre of the room where the teacher's desk was sat. Pushing the blonde into the cushiony desk chair, Emily perched on the edge of the desk.

"So sweetheart, can you think of anything that'll pass the time while we're all alone is this room?" Emily asked with mock innocence.

She saw Naomi's knuckles go white as they gripped the arms of the chair harder and took a huge lungful of air.

"Take off your clothes."

Emily grinned lasciviously as she stood up to do as she was told. In a flash she had kicked off her moccasins, pulled her top over her head, and rolled down her skirt, letting it pool around her feet. She took a step forward, now only covered by her bra and knickers, which were basically just a giant puddle by now.

Naomi looked her up and down slowly. "I said take your clothes off Emily, as far as I can tell you're not naked..."

Emily didn't back down from the challenge in her girlfriend's voice. She slipped the straps of her bra down her shoulders and quickly unclasped the back, letting it fall to the floor, leaving her in only her bright blue boy shorts. She took a minute to let the blonde ogle her tits. Naomi's obsession with her breasts was not unknown to the redhead. How the girl denied her gayness, the world may never know. Naomi was certainly quite enamoured with Emily's girly parts, and Emily laughed to herself when she remembered her girlfriend saying "what!? No, no, I'm not gay, I'm only into dick, yeah?" last year. Emily always knew Naomi was secretly a raging 'mo, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Naomi raised an eyebrow and Emily smirked right back. She loved when Naomi let her passion slip through her walls, knowing that she was the only person to see her in such a raw state.

Hooking her thumbs under the waistband of her knickers, Emily turned around and pulled them off in a smooth motion. She knew Naomi just got a perfect view of her cunt as she bent over, based on the red flush the blonde currently sported.

As Emily walked back towards the desk, Naomi stood from the chair and met her girlfriend in the middle of the room, stopping her forward motion with her hands firmly pressed on her pale hips.

"Stand by the chalkboard, then turn around and imagine that this room was full."

Emily took a few long steps backwards till she stood alongside the board, looking out across the empty classroom that had been brimming with rowdy students only hours before. A shiver ran down her spine as she imagined being on display, and she knew her nipples had hardened and goosebumps covered her skin.

Naomi smirked at Emily's face, seeing the obvious embarrassment turn into arousal, and watching her girl's adorable pink nipples stiffen at whatever she was thinking. She knew Emily was a bit of minx, so the new discovery of Emily's fondness for embarrassment didn't shock her, but it certainly made her wetter.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you Ems?"

Emily blushed and looked down before regaining eye contact with the big blue orbs she adored. "Yeah, actually, it's kind of hot."

Naomi just smiled, her affection obvious even through the lusty haze that covered the room.

"Are you wet?"

Emily nods, blushing again.

"Show me."

"Babe how am I supposed to 'show' you?"

"Touch yourself, for me."

Emily swallowed thickly but the glint in her eye showed she was ready for whatever Naomi commanded she do.

Leaning towards the wall to let her back rest against the chalkboard, the redhead spread her legs.

Naomi could see wetness on Emily's inner thighs already. She knew this was going to be good.

Emily shuffled forward, resting more weight against the board. Her naked back was smudging the lecture notes she had been copying earlier that day, and she smirked at the thought. With one hand, Emily traced a finger down her collarbone, continuing down and pausing to rub her nipple lightly, followed by a hard tweak that made her hips buck forward. She stopped her slow motions once the pulse in her centre reached a fever pitch. Without hesitation her hand dived downwards, immediately spreading her lips and letting the cool air shock her overheated pussy.

Her hips bucked once more as her eyes slammed shut. The redhead trapped her bottom lip between her teeth to avoid crying out as she experimentally swiped through her wetness and circled her clit. She let another finger join the first, pinching her way-too-fucking-sensitive clit between them and tracing tight circles. Her free hand, which had previously been clutching at her breast and kneading around her nipple to balance out the sharp sensation coming from her cunt, fell down to grip the ledge of the chalkboard.

Naomi was more or less salivating at what she was watching: her perfect, adorable, filthy fucking girlfriend getting herself off in the middle of college while school was continuing on around them. Blue eyes took in the way Emily's knuckles had turned even whiter with the grip she had on the board's ledge, how her lightly defined stomach muscles were tensing with every buck of her hips. She watched intently as Emily's hand, which was already coated in wetness, slipped around her cunt, now using four fingers to press her clit. Naomi trailed her eyes back up her body, coming to rest when she reached the redhead's face.

Emily had grown her fringe out ages ago, and Naomi was currently appreciating how the bits of left over short hair stuck to her forehead because of the light sweat Emily had worked up. The look of complete concentration on her girlfriends face was priceless, she needed to see more.

"Open your eyes, Hun." Dark brown eyes pierced her blue ones. "Go inside yourself Ems, I know you want to."

Emily nodded rapidly as she kept her eyes locked on her girlfriend. She pushed one finger down so it was resting against her entrance. With a deep breath that transformed into a low moan, her finger pushed into her centre, rubbing at the insanely tight walls that encompassed it.

Naomi saw Emily's hand push deeper, burying a finger in her cunt as her hips jerked forward like she had been electrocuted. She spent a few minutes just listening to her girl's breath get shallower with each slow thrust inside herself.

Naomi couldn't stand it anymore, she began to walk stealthily towards the redhead, gripping her wrist and pulling it from her folds once she was close enough. Emily's eyes, which had unconsciously clamped shut again, opened quickly... just in time to see Naomi take her finger in her mouth and suck off Emily's arousal.

Naomi walked her flustered girlfriend to the door and pinned her against it. The blonde got on her knees and smirked as she automatically smelled the musky scent of Emily's arousal that she fucking loved. Without wasting any more time, she pressed her hands against the redhead's thighs, spreading her legs and bracing her as she took a hard lick along the length of Emily's cunt. She felt her legs shake and hands were soon buried in peroxide blonde hair. Emily pushed Naomi further into her pussy and let out a few sharp inhales and breathy whimpers. Naomi groaned in response to Emily's forcefulness and continued to lap at her soaked cunt like it was the last meal she'd ever have.

Naomi's groan vibrated through the redhead's shaking body and she knew she was close, like so fucking close. All it took was a few more rapid flicks from Naomi's well-trained tongue to get her at the edge. Naomi sucking her clit into her mouth and forming an airtight seal as her tongue rubbed the head of the nub served as the final push towards orgasm.

Emily's fingers pressed into Naomi's scalp as she pushed Naomi impossibly closer. Naomi didn't let up, using her hands to control Emily's wildly bucking hips and following her girl's centre with her mouth.

With a final strangled groan from Emily, Naomi slowed her pace. She was sure they were quite the sight. Her gorgeous girlfriend's pale body pressed against the door, her breasts heaving up and down as she attempted to catch her breath. Emily's head was thrown back, exposing her long, and incredibly suckable neck. Her hands were still firmly tangled in Naomi's hair now that it had gotten longer. The blonde was resting her forehead against Emily's mound, placing light kisses sporadically across her hips. She smiled when she felt Emily's strip of short hair tickle her face. Emily's hands untangled themselves and smoothed down the crazy bits of Naomi's hair, lifting the blonde's chin to lead her up off her knees.

Naomi covered Emily's naked body with her clothed one and met her girlfriend for a gentle but passionate kiss.

"I love you Nai, that was... that was just like..."

"Love you too babe, and don't worry, I was there too so I know you feel" Naomi replied with a grin. She became acutely aware of Emily's nipples pushing through her thin cotton shirt as the redhead shivered.

"Are you cold Ems? Here let's get you dressed, yeah?" Naomi pulled back from her girlfriend and bent down to retrieve her clothes which were strewn about the teachers desk along with their school bags.

Naomi only got about two steps before she felt Emily's small hand tug her back and pull her in close. Leaning up on her tippy toes so she could reach the blonde's ear she said "no clothes, not yet anyway. I plan on working up another sweat. As should you..." In that just fucked voice Naomi lived to hear.

Naomi stepped back to look into the redhead's eyes and saw that they were already dark with lust. Christ, she loved that Emily was so unabashed about acting on her libido.

With another snarky grin Naomi said "what's the plan then babes? Are we gonna do push-ups and jumping jacks to get sweaty?"

Emily slapped her playfully on the bum, "you're such a fucking smart arse Nai, but fine, if that's how you'd like to get all hot and bothered then be my guest."

Emily bent down to pick up her knickers, which were still damp, acting as if she was going to redress. It took Naomi all of five seconds before she lunged out to grab Emily; and it only took that long because she was stuck staring at Emily's really fucking cute bum.

Emily turned around with a smirk, "changed your mind, eh?"

Naomi nodded vigorously, eager to see what her surprisingly naughty girlfriend had in mind.

"Get naked Nai, I need to see you."

Naomi began to strip, she was down to her knickers when Emily interrupted with "...once you're starkers, get on the desk. Lay down."

Naomi shot a confused look at her girl but continued nonetheless. Once she was naked she walked towards the teachers desk, pushing the discarded clothes to the floor and putting Emily's school bag on the chair. She felt Emily's eyes burning holes in her skin as she climbed up to the desk and sat down cross legged. She knew that it'd drive Emily mad to see her pussy.

Naomi's assumption was correct; seconds later Emily- who was also in nothing more than socks- strode up to the desk and pulled Naomi forward.

"Spread your legs Naomi."

She did as she was told, and was left pretty much straddling the desk. It was a tad uncomfortable for Naomi but she stayed in position just to see Emily's cheeks turn red as she gazed at her completely open centre.

"Right Ems, what's next?"

"Lie down, and grab the edge of the desk with your arms above your head."

The blonde complied, splayed out completely bare for her lover to see. She waited a few minutes for Emily to do something, but she remained untouched on the desk. Being in such a vulnerable position was turning her on, she felt her nipples tighten and arousal drip on to her thigh.

After another few minutes of being spread open Naomi called out "Ems? What are you doing?"

When she didn't receive a reply the blonde raised her head up. She wasn't expecting to see what she did; Emily a foot or two away from her, her mobile blocking her face as she took picture after picture of her desperate girlfriend.

Seconds later Emily met Naomi's gaze. "What are you doing, babe? You know you can see me naked whenever you'd like...what's up with the pictures?"

Emily replied with "you embarrassed me, I'd like to see how you react to being so on display. I'm going to take pictures so you can see what I'm seeing."

Naomi just nodded, even though she wasn't totally sure what Emily was getting at.

The redhead took a step forward and passed Naomi her mobile.

"Point this at me, I want to see through your perspective too."

With that, Emily bent over so her elbows were sat upon the desk in between Naomi's legs. When she knew Naomi was recording her, she craned her neck down further and buried her face between Naomi's wet folds. Emily's groan was audible, almost louder than the one Naomi let out. Keeping her eyes focused on the mobile's small camera lens Emily continued to lick. She replaced her tongue with her thumb on Naomi's clit as she trailed sloppy kisses up Naomi's body, finally stopping to suck on her nipples.

Emily's phone shook in Naomi's hands as she watched her love fuck her through the small camera screen, she felt Emily's thumb push her clit around as she sucked on her tits.

Emily was in the middle of leaving a deep purple hickey on the top on Naomi's right breast when the blonde pulled her up into a kiss. Wanting full use of her hands, Naomi tossed the phone up onto the cabinet next to the desk, immediately pulling Emily on top of her. They naturally fell into a steady rhythm, Emily's thigh shoved between Naomi's legs and the redhead grinding her clit down against the thigh that pushed itself up into her centre. The next time there was a moan neither girl could be sure who it came from.

Emily's hips sped up to a frenzy of jerking and grinding, and Naomi was getting close. The blonde slipped one hand in between their writhing bodies, desperately trying to get more friction.

When Emily felt Naomi's knuckles pressing against her cunt she knew the blonde was touching herself. An idea flashed through her head and pulled her out of her sex-drenched trance.

Suddenly Emily was hoisting herself off of the desk, leaving an incredibly frustrated and confused Naomi panting on her back.

"Babe! What the fu-"

Emily cut off Naomi's whine mid sentence, "want to do something that'll let us come at the same time?"

"Uhm... Em we can usually do that if we time it right. What are you trying to suggest?"

"It sounds silly to say out loud, Nai. Lets just say its a position that resembles a number and will let us both eat eachothe-"

"Ems!" Naomi laughed out, "you just masturbated in the middle of our English room and got your brains fucked out, but now you can't say 69?"

"But It sounds so tacky! Like, we're not some cheesy fucking porno couple, yeah?"

"I don't care what we are, all I know is that I've got to fuck you right now and I'd really fancy you fucking me at the same time."

Emily gulped and nodded, looking down to see that Naomi's legs were still spread and her fingers were gently playing with her clit. She walked to the opposite side of the desk, now standing with Naomi's head close to her mound.  
Naomi raised her head back to look at her stunning girlfriend. She could tell Emily was nervous so she gave her a reassuring smile and ran her hands up Emily's legs.

"Come on, Hun, I don't know about you but I could probably come right now just from what I'm currently thinking. I need you..."

Emily nodded once and lifted a knee onto the desk, right beside Naomi's head .

Naomi's breath caught in her throat; Emily's cunt was spread open, just inches from her face. She'd never understand how every inch of her girlfriend was so stunning. Fuck me, she thought, if the last thing I ever tasted, smelled, felt, or saw was this pussy, I'd die a happy girl. Naomi then laughed at herself, she can't believe she had ever denied the fact that she was gay, she was practically obsessed with fanny.

Emily scooted forward as her other knee joined the first, framing Naomi's face. A few more cautious move forward and Emily was face to f-... well face to cunt if she was going to be precise, really, with Naomi. She put her arms under the blonde's legs to keep them spread and dipped her head down to nip at Naomi's centre.

"Lower your arse a bit sweetheart, I don't want to break my neck trying to get to you."

"Nai I don't want to fucking smother you..."

"Emily Fitch, you've got to be fucking kidding me. You weigh as much as a small dog when you're soaking wet. You can't 'smother' me. Now lower your hips because I can't not lick you right now."

Emily did as she was told and let out a very, very cute squeak when Naomi's tongue first pushed inside her. The blonde's hands were propped underneath her hips to keep the redhead elevated; her fingernails were leaving deep crescent moons in Emily's soft flesh.

Naomi could hardly keep moving, the distraction of Emily's skilful mouth sucking at her cunt mixed with the taste of Emily's wetness was driving her mad. They managed to settle into some kind of shaky rhythm, both girls having a bit of trouble trying to stay on task. Emily pushed a single finger around Naomi's entrance, grinning into her core as Naomi's hips thrust upwards.

"Babe! I need you to go inside, I feel like I'm on fucking fire, please!"

Emily shook her head side to side, and knew Naomi could figure out what she had done when she heard Naomi let out an angry huff.

"I've got something better, trust me Naoms."

In lieu of a verbal reply Naomi just dove back in to the redhead's cunt, her mouth working harder than ever before. She felt Emily shift, and twisted her neck to watch a pale arm snake out and pull her school bag closer. She continued to breathe heavily against Emily's clit as she saw her rummage around, finally pulling her shaky hand out of the bag clutching a hairbrush and saying a triumphant "aha!".

Now Naomi was officially confused, what the fuck was Emily gonna do?

Her question was answered as she felt the cold plastic of the brush handle press against her entrance. Emily moved the handle in a few small circles on Naomi's cunt before plunging the length of it inside her girlfriend. "OH fuck!"

Emily struggled to keep Naomi's hips down as the blonde began to writhe and groan a little louder.

The redhead knew she couldn't really fuck Naomi with the brush and eat her out at the same time so she decided to leave the brush in its current position and go back to her previous work. She figured the handle was about 6 inches long, and maybe an inch and a half at its widest point. Emily knew that this being inside Naomi as she came would make her orgasm even more intense.

Moments later both girls were back to licking the cunts in front of them with even more enthusiasm than before.

They could both tell that the other was close, Emily because of Naomi's trembling thighs and Naomi because of the impossibly deep string of "fuck, oh fuck, Naomi" coming from the redhead. Emily bit Naomi's clit gently while she pushed down against the bristly part of the hairbrush. That movement drove the handle in a little deeper, and tilted it up to press Naomi's g-spot.

The blonde tensed up as her orgasm hit, quickly followed by Emily reaching her climax as well. "Shit! Ems- Emily!"  
"Nai, I fucking love you!"

Both girls rode the aftershocks of their orgasm, and Emily slowly pulled the brush from Naomi's incredibly sensitive pussy, watching the plastic pull her lips along with it as the brush left her centre. Naomi slowly but firmly licked up Emily's cunt with the flat of her tongue, lapping up all of the wetness she created.

Emily backed herself off the desk and leaned over Naomi to capture her lips in a cum-infused kiss.

* * *

Naomi pushed herself up and slumped into the cushiony chair, thankful to rest on something a little more comfortable than a wooden desk. Emily quickly joined her, snuggling down into Naomi's lap. She reached up for her phone when she saw it resting on the cabinet beside them, pressing the 'home' button to check the time.

"Shit Naoms, my phone's died. Do you know the time?"

Naomi looked around till she spotted a small wall clock.

"We've got a bit less than 20 minutes before the last class bell rings."

"Alrighty, well lets just settle down for now, we'll leave with the rest of the school so nobody is suspicious."

"Ems, we're like, Bristol's biggest lesbians, everyone figures we're fucking at all times anyway."

Emily laughed, "fair enough"

"Let's put our clothes back on, I don't want us to get caught naked by that old maintenance man."

"Ugh, babe, why are you so logical?" Emily said while getting up and pulling on some of her clothes.

"Can't help it, I didn't choose to be perfect." Naomi smirked back jokingly, mimicking Emily's action.

The final bell rang out as Emily opened the door and grabbed Naomi's hand.

"Fancy going back to mine, Ems? Mum is out till later."

"Sounds good to me babe, now c'mon, let's get to the parking lot before we run into cook and have to explain where we've been."

* * *

Thanks for reading, I'm not sure if I should continue this or not. I've got three additional chapters written already, so if anyone is actually enjoying the story let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

Im glad to see people are liking this. this story is basically just a series of smutty one shots, but i do plan on writing a proper story very soon, so please bare with me!

Takes place immediately after the previous chapter.

* * *

Chapter Five.

"So Emsy" Naomi began as their clasped hands swung back and forth between them, "what do you fancy doing tonight?"

Emily looked up with a fake thinking face, "hmm dunno babes, maybe have a long chat with Gina then go out to Keith's and try and pull a fit girl. You?"

Naomi stopped walking and tugged Emily back as she continued forward. Her face was that of mild shock and indignation. Emily was just trying to keep a nonchalant expression. Her attempt failed, and she looked down as she laughed, trying to play it off as a cough.

"You think you're pretty fucking funny, don't you Ems?"

"Babe, I'm hilarious, it's just a fact of life."

Naomi huffed dramatically, but Emily knew she wasn't mad because the corner of her mouth was twitching.

"Fuck you Emily Fitch."

"If you insist..."

Naomi stopped again, "babe! You're getting punished for winding me up, I hope you know that."

"I didn't expect any less, sweetheart." Emily shot back with a wink.

Both girls grinned at each other as they approached Emily's scooter.

"So how are you gonna 'punish' me Naoms? Make me watch fake lesbian porn?"

"Shut it, I know you can get turned on by anything so don't even act like that'd be punishment!"

"Well what is it then?"

Naomi stayed silent, a smirk plastered across her face.

"Just wait and see Ems..."

Emily shook her head in exasperation as she hopped on to the moped, slipping on her helmet and goggles as she patted the seat behind her. Naomi got on too, pulling on Emily's spare helmet, much to her disdain.

"Nai, you look cute, get rid of that sour face."

Naomi rolled her eyes but pecked her girlfriend on the lips anyway, she couldn't keep a scowl going once she's kissed her lover.

"There we go." Emily said through a smile. She revved the little engine and began to roll forward, speeding up once she was sure Naomi was wrapped safely around her.

* * *

At the first stoplight Emily felt Naomi's hand leave her waist and quickly shove itself down her knickers.

"Ready for your punishment Ems?"

Emily didn't have time to reply as the light changed and she shot forward. They were still about ten minutes from Naomi's house and she didn't know if she could handle more teasing.

Naomi's hand slipped lower as she cupped Emily's mound. She smirked into the redhead's neck as she felt how wet she was already. Deciding that she'd actually like to survive the ride home, Naomi's figured that she would have to keep her touches light. She pressed one finger between her folds so it rested against Emily's clit. If she wiggled her finger a bit she realised that she could trace Emily's opening with the tip of it. When she pressed Emily's clit the girl shivered, and when she entered Emily with just the very tip of her finger she could feel her cunt clench and her hips jerk forward.

Naomi thought it wise to have some regulations to control her teasing before she lost control and outright fingered Emily in the middle of the street. Every time they passed a bicycle Naomi would push inside, a silver car would mean more pressure on Emily's clit.

Luckily for Naomi, there seemed to be an abundance of both on the road today.

Emily's arms were shaking as she gripped the handlebars tightly, Naomi watches a bead of sweat roll down her neck and into her cleavage. Emily was trying to play cool but the subtle grinding of her hips showed her desperation. At the next stoplight Naomi pushed her middle finger inside Emily completely. Emily let out a high pitched moan. She didn't know how'd she manage to make it back to the Campbell house. Thankfully Naomi kept her finger still, just letting Emily clench and unclench her walls around the intrusion.

* * *

Eventually they jerked to a stop in front of Naomi's garden and Emily moved to get off the bike. Naomi followed directly behind, refusing to pull her finger from Emily's burning cunt. The walk to the front door was excruciating; Naomi crooked the tip of her finger up in a come-here motion every step of the way. She didn't stop her actions, even as her elderly neighbour walked out to retrieve the post. Emily couldn't believe that Naomi had the audacity to fucking wave across the street, as if she wasn't knuckle deep in her pussy.

Naomi just continued to smirk, she knew that her neighbour put up with the noise of their fucking all the time, so she didn't care to hide that her hand was quite obviously inside Emily's pants.

They reached the front door at last and Naomi finally retracted her finger, stopping to pinch Emily's clit before she left her knickers completely. As soon as the door was shut behind them Naomi had tugged off her shirt and unclipped her bra with one hand, the other working to do the same to Emily. Within the minute both girls were completely bare, their clothes left hanging off of whatever they landed on.

They made it about halfway up the stairs before giving up and deciding to fuck right where they'd stopped.

Emily was ahead of Naomi, sat on the edge of a stair with her legs spread wide and a hand gripping the base of the banister railing. Naomi turned so she was on her knees a step below the redhead, and pulled Emily's legs forward and over her shoulders. Her face was centimetres away from Emily's pussy, and she inhaled deeply to take in the delicious smell of Emily's arousal.

"Naomi, I seriously can't take any more teas-" Emily's plea was cut off as The blonde buried her face between the girl's folds and immediately found her clit.

"Fuck! Please don't stop baby!"

Naomi didn't, she knew it'd be unfair to prolong Emily's release any further.

What she did do, however, was flip Emily on to her knees so she was on all fours above her.

Naomi's tongue went right back to its favourite destination as her hand slid up Emily's torso and cupped a breast, pinching the nipple.

From this new angle Naomi was able to plunge her tongue further inside of Emily, which she did happily as she slowly rubbed around Emily's midsection. After a few more agonising minutes with Naomi's tongue in her cunt Emily managed to croak out "inside..."

"Inside where? And with what?" Naomi questioned hotly.

"Your fingers! Please baby"

"Tsk tsk Ems, you didn't specify where."

"My pussy! Just give me a fucking... Just fucking finger me Nai! Stop fucking teasing!"

Naomi chuckled lightly, "as you wish, lover."

With that she slammed two fingers inside of her girlfriend, immediately building up to a quick pace. Naomi relished in the hot, tight, warmth that was just so... Emily. She crooked her fingers up hard, knowing she hit her mark when Emily's pants and groans turned into a muffled yell.

There was something about fucking Emily from behind that made Naomi want to go faster and faster. Maybe it was the way she had a hand on Emily's hip, helping her girl stay in motion as she bounced back onto Naomi's fingers. Or maybe it was the view she got; Emily bent over, arse on display, her slender porcelain back and shoulders trembling and coated in a thin sheen of sweat.

Naomi decided that the reason didn't really matter right now, all that mattered was making Emily come.

Pulling her fingers out to slam a third in, Naomi covered the length of Emily's body with her own, kissing and sucking at her neck as her free hand rolled a nipple between her thumb and forefinger. She felt Emily's walls tightening, it was getting harder for her fingers to keep their pace, and then Emily just froze up. Like completely rigid, not breathing, every muscle completely tensed as her orgasm smashed into her. Naomi couldn't pull her fingers out to continue her thrusting so she made the 'come-hither' motion repeatedly, as fast as she could. That made Emily scream in a pitch Naomi hadn't had the pleasure of hearing before, and she felt Emily's cunt pulse in time with her aftershocks as another wave of wetness coated Naomi's hand.

She lifted her cum-covered hand to her mouth and sucked Emily off of her fingers. Naomi never thought she'd actually enjoy the taste of another girl, so she was shocked to find that going down on Emily and licking up her juice was such a necessity for her.

Emily collapsed on the stairs, desperately trying to catch her breath while Naomi kissed a trail up her spine, stopping at her ear to whisper a heartfelt "I love you."

The blonde scooped her girlfriend up and climbed the last few steps before reaching the landing and deciding it was as good a place as any to take a nap.

"I love you too, Naoms, so fucking much it's scary..."

Naomi just held Emily tighter as their naked bodies curled around one another, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Naomi love, I'm home!"

Gina's announcement shocked Emily out of her post-orgasm nap. She shot up and realised that she was still completely naked, and upon looking down, noticed that her sleeping girlfriend was too.

She frantically slapped at Naomi's arm until she too was awake and alert.

Naomi put her finger over her mouth to tell Emily to stay silent. They listened as Gina bumped around downstairs, seeming to settle in the kitchen if the clanging of pots was anything to go by.

Gina kept talking, much to Naomi's chagrin.

"So love, I'm going to staying in tonight, the gals from green peace couldn't keep an appointment if it bloody killed them." She continued her ramble, "maybe you'd like to have Emily round? It's been a while since I've heard you two making a ruckus and knocking every fucking item in your room over"

Naomi and Emily flushed pink, realising that they'd have to be a little quieter in their future endeavours. Gina was silent for a minute and Naomi began to stand up, pulling Emily up as well because she figured they were finally in the clear.

"Quite a loud one, that little redhead. If I couldn't hear her shouting your name so clearly I wouldn't be able to believe the noise was coming from her. Now that's not to say you're quiet though dear, I've heard my fair share of 'oh, fuck, Ems!' As well. You two are almost constantly fucki-"

Gina's embarrassing revelations were cut short as Emily slammed Naomi's door shut after they silently scrambled in to her room. Naomi couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard Gina laughing loudly below them.

"That fucking cow! She bloody well knew we were here, and she took the piss anyway!"

"It was sorta funny Naoms, plus, you should be happy that you're good enough to make me scream in the first place." Emily soothed her angered girlfriend.

With a few deep breathes Emily saw Naomi's shoulders relax and knew she was calmed down.

When Naomi turned around to face her girlfriend she was acutely aware of her nakedness. With a lip trapped between teeth, blue eyes scanned Emily's perfect form.

Naomi strode forward and pressed her front against Emily's back, placing kisses up and down her neck. Hands reached around to rub Emily's breasts, occasionally stopping to tweak a nipple. Emily let out a quiet moan, and suddenly one of Naomi's hands left her breasts and slid in between their bodies. When knuckles were pressed against Emily's bum, she knew Naomi was touching herself.

"Fancy making another 'ruckus', Ems?"

A slow grin spread across the redhead's face. "Always."

* * *

Emily hopped onto the bed with a childlike smile, enthusiastically patting the space next to her.

"So miss Campbell, I believe it is your turn for a shag, seeing as I just met Jesus on the stairs back there an hour ago."

Naomi laughed out loud at Emily's cheek, her giggle subsiding as Emily continued;

"Now the question is this: how would you like to be fucked? I can do you any way you'd like, babe."

"Surprise me..."

Emily sat still with a contemplative thought for a minute before she stood up looking like her inspiration had struck.

"Figured it out Ems?"

"Do you remember what Cook got us for Christmas?"

Naomi rolled her eyes, "how could I forget, he gave it to us in front of my fucking mother."

"I think it's time to finally try it out. Do you think you'd like that, Hun?"

Naomi swallowed thickly as she felt her centre clench.

"Ehmm... I uhh... Yeah I think I would, actually."

Emily smiled again, "perfect, where is it?"

"I think it's in my closet still, right where you left it."

Emily walked to the closet, rustling around for a minute before walking back with the strap-on clutched in her hands and a tentative smile on her face.

It takes about 10 minutes to figure out how to securely fasten Emily into the harness, and Naomi can't help but laugh when she looks at her girlfriend who has suddenly grown a cock.

"Oi! You won't be laughing once I'm fucking you!"

That shuts Naomi up as she takes Emily's hand and leads them back towards the bed. Naomi sits down and Emily hovers above her.

"Do we have any, like, lube or something?" Emily asks.

"We don't need it." Naomi replies. She grabs the cock and guides it to her cunt, sliding it up and down until it is thoroughly coated in her wetness.

"You ready Ems?"

"I should be asking you that babe, but I'm ready if you are."

"Please, just fuck me already."

Emily steadies the cock with a hand, nudging Naomi's thighs with her hips to spread the wider, and places the tip against Naomi's entrance. Naomi's hand comes down to grip Emily's, and the redhead knows that means to continue.

Slowly, like so fucking slowly it's killing her, Emily pushes the cock into her girlfriend. Once the head is inside Naomi, Emily stops.

"Do you want me to continue? I can stop if you'd li-"

"Emily, please, keep going" Naomi interrupts in a high voice.

Emily nods, pushing her hips once again, only this time a little harder, and watches intently as the cock disappears into her girlfriend. Once she is in completely, only the base still visible from Naomi's cunt, she hears the blonde make a strangled noise and rocks her hips forward.

Emily takes this as her sign to start moving, and retracts the dildo about half way before slowly inserting it again.

Based on the constant whimpers coming from Naomi Emily can assume she's enjoying it. She speeds up further, now smoothly thrusting from the tip all the way until the base is bumping Naomi's clit.

They continue their rhythm for a few minutes before Emily gets an idea.

"Fancy changing positions?"

Naomi opens her eyes and can only manage to nod.

With that, Emily leans over and wraps her arms around Naomi's back, pulling her into a sitting position.

With the cock still buried inside her, Emily lifts her girlfriend until she is clinging around Emily's neck, her hips slowly rocking back and forth.

Emily moves her hands so that she's cupping the blonde's arse for more stability, and takes a few steps to Naomi's desk. She passes the desk and continues till Naomi is pressed against the wall.

Once some of the weight is taken off of Emily's shoulders the redhead begins to pump furiously.

Naomi had gotten comfortable with the cock inside her, so Emily's frantic movements shocked her into a loud exclamation of "fuck! Ems!"

Emily's hands were now pressed against the wall on either side of Naomi's head, giving her more leeway to thrust her hips and fuck Naomi as hard as she possibly could.

Naomi's head was thrown back against the wall, but when Emily readjusted her stance and pushed that little bit deeper, Naomi's head fell forward and she bit hard into the redhead's shoulder.

Figuring that the blonde would need clit stimulation to come, Emily pushed back from the wall and slowly sat down in Naomi's desk chair, hands still holding the blonde firmly against her. Naomi straddled her, and Emily was positively aching as she watched the base inches of the cock slip in and out of her blushing girlfriend.

One hand drifted down to circle Naomi's clit and the other went back to her hip, encouraging as much motion as possible.

Naomi's hands shot out to grasp the back of the chair as she neared orgasm. Her breasts bounced in front of Emily's face as she rode her girlfriend so hard that she thought the chair might break.

Her orgasm came out of nowhere and knocked her on her ass. Naomi couldn't contain the loud yell that left her throat as her cunt tightened around the cock. Emily buried her face in the blonde's sweaty neck and pushed to help Naomi along her aftershocks.

Once again cupping her arse, Emily lifted the blonde and placed her on the bed. She slowly pulled the cock out of Naomi, watching as Naomi whimpered again and a small trickle of wetness flowed from her cunt onto the bedspread. Quickly undoing the harness Emily dropped the strap-on to the floor beside the chair and scrambled onto the bed with her girlfriend.

Both girls laid on their backs trying to catch their breath.

"Ems... Just like... Fucking hell..."

Emily smiled and turned to kiss Naomi on the nose.

"Do you reckon I'd make a good bloke, then?"

"Maybe, but I'd much prefer you stayed a female. You being a man would put a damper on this whole 'lesbian' thing we've got going."

They laughed, and Emily pulled the duvet from underneath them to cover their naked bodies.

"Let's sleep for a bit Naoms, I'm tired just from fucking you, so I'm sure you must be exhausted."

"Right you are, babe. I love you."

"I know."

They fell into a deep and much needed sleep.

* * *

They woke once again to a shout from Gina.

"Girls! Effy is here!"

Naomi had only just sat up, rubbing at her eyes while Emily sat up as well, when Effy walked in. She stayed silent and glanced over at the two girls in bed, smirking deviously.

"Nice tits Ems. Naomi, yours are pretty good too."

"Oi! Fuck off Eff! Ever heard of knocking?"

"Yeah, but that takes the fun out of it. Your door was open anyway so I figured it was fine."

"What do you mean the door was open already?" Emily asked quickly.

"Gina said she had opened the door when she dropped your clothes off up here and left the door open to help 'air it out'".

Naomi's head spun to the side as she realised what Emily was getting at. Sure enough, their discarded clothes from college were folded neatly in a stack and placed on Naomi's desk chair. Looking down, she realised that the strap-on was still laying next to the legs of the chair where Emily had left it.

Effy's eyes followed Naomi's line of sight, and she burst out laughing once she put two and two together.

"You two are actually so fucking gay."

"We didn't buy it! Fucking Cook thought he was being funny." Naomi said with a huff.

"Yeah, but you chose to use it."

Emily looked to Naomi and rubbed her back, "she's got a point, Hun."

Naomi rolled her eyes but still broke in to a little smile before saying "wait, that's not the fucking problem, my mum came in and saw the bloody thing!"

"Oh Naomikins, if I had a pound for every story Gina has told me about your escapades with Emily I'd be rich. This is nothing new for her."

Naomi could only groan, dropping her head into her hands while Emily laughed.

"Babe! This isn't funny!"

"Actually Naoms, it kind of is. Plus, I sort of like that the fact I'm shagging THE Naomi Campbell is common knowledge."

During their talking Effy had wandered off to Naomi's dresser, gathering anything she deemed acceptable for a night out.

"Alright lezzers," Effy said after tossing a blouse at Naomi's face, "get dressed because we're going out."

Both girls groaned but did as they were told.

"Ready for an eventful night, Ems?"

"Always."

* * *

Thanks for reading, reviews and criticism are both much appreciated. I'm getting really into the idea of writing an actual story. Does anyone think my writing is good enough to warrant a full-length fic?


	6. Chapter 6

One more chapter left to this story, then I'll be starting on an actual fic! Thanks again for the feedback.

* * *

Chapter six.

The walk to the club was generally uneventful. Naomi and Emily walked hand in hand and stole kisses, Effy talked on her mobile with Freddie as she tried to figure out a plan for the night.

They come to a halt in front of another seedy looking club, this time named 'Suckers'. Naomi couldn't understand why every club looked exactly the same, and why the names were always such shit.

The lads proved their usefulness by having Thomas stand outside with the bouncers who let them cut the queue, and when they walked in they saw the three musketeers waving them over from a circular table in the back.

In usual James Cook fashion, a tray of tequila shots arrive and get quickly tossed down the necks of everyone at the table. Katie shows up a few minutes later hanging off the arm of some random bloke.

Not wanting to get stuck 'chatting' with her twin, Emily gets up from the booth and leads Naomi to the dance floor. The club is pumping out shitty Top 40 hits as per usual, but Emily is just drunk enough to not give a shit. Naomi is too busy staring at her girl to even notice that she's dancing to music she would usually scoff at.

Naomi spins Emily round so her arse is pressed into the blonde's crotch and they continue to sway with the beat. When Naomi's hands start to wander Emily gulps, and realises that actually she's like pretty fucking thirsty. Untangling herself from Naomi, Emily makes the universal hand sign for 'more drinks'. Emily quickly kisses the pout off of Naomi's lips and slips away from the dance floor.

Thankfully, being short wasn't really a hindrance for getting more drinks, because it let the bar tender peer right down her top. Emily tried not to grimace as she took the double vodka and cokes off the counter and paid the barkeep his exact due. Fuck him if he thinks he's getting a tip.

Emily turns from the bar, drinks in hand, just as the song changes into a beautifully filthy, slow, beat. The song can only be described as sexual, really, and Emily needs to find Naomi and dance in a way that's fitting.

It takes more than a few elbows and shoves for the little redhead to get back into the mass of sweaty tossers pulsing to music, but eventually she spots the drunken form of her girlfriend. She can't help the grin that emerges when she takes a minute to watch Naomi. The blonde is clearly out of it, hands above her head in a very Effy-like manor, hips swinging freely, and head bent down and bouncing with the beat. Emily can see from here that her cheeks are flushed, and a few wisps of peroxide hair have escaped her quiff to plaster themselves on her sticky forehead. Taking a final look at the way Naomi's loose vest top and leggings clung to her body, Emily started off towards her lover.

* * *

It's right about then that she watches a pair of hands, feminine and tanned, drift to Naomi's hips. Emily can tell that the blonde thinks its her hands around her, not some stranger's, by the fact that Naomi lets out a small smile and keeps dancing. Quickening her pace, the redhead is only a few metres away when the hands drift; one to rub her stomach and the other sneaking up under the fabric of Naomi's vest top to palm at her tit. The foreign body touching her girlfriend steps forward to press against Naomi's backside as their other hand joins the first on Naomi's tits. It's when the blonde leans her head back onto what she assumes to be Emily's shoulder that she realises the person caressing her is all wrong.

Emily watches Naomi stiffen and open her cloudy blue eyes. When she doesn't spot the familiar red hair or cheeky grin she shoots forward. Now only a foot or two away Emily can clearly see Naomi's distressed face as she pulls the hands from her breasts and spins around to shove off whoever was groping her.

Emily steps in then, shoving both drinks at an onlooker who shouts their thanks, and is pulling Naomi to her with one hand and pushing the offender away with the other.

The girl is a bit shorter than Naomi with light brown hair and greenish eyes. Emily thinks she looks familiar but can't put a name to the face.

"Oi, whatchu think you're doin' bitch? We're tryna fuckin' dance, yeah?"

Emily can't believe this girl. First she's all over her girlfriend and now she's offended that Emily pushed her away? "Get your bloody hands away from her, she's mine, fuck off!"

Naomi wraps her arms protectively around Emily as the redhead continues, "I'm not going to let you feel up my girlfriend because you're too fucking thick to find someone who's available. Don't let me see you near us again." Emily's voice is low and deadly, but the brown haired girl doesn't seem to pick up on it.

"She ain't 'your girl', darling. She was perfectly happy with me. Moaned like she was gagging for a shagging when I rubbed her tits." The girl said with a smug grin.

"I thought you were Emily!" Naomi interrupts, she needs the redhead to know that she would never cheat.

"Who the fuck is Emily?"

The redhead groans in exasperation, she can't help her answer that follows; "Her fucking girlfriend, you dicksplash! I'm Emily! Christ, just leave us the fuck alone!"

The girl huffed and made what Naomi assumed she thought was a menacing face at the redhead before winking at her and strutting off. She left with a final "when you want to finish what we started come find me".

Emily was shaking with rage, and Naomi could only wrap her in her embrace and whisper soothing words. Their little spat had drawn a crowd, so Naomi got their hips moving to the rhythm again and glared at anyone who continued to stare.

"I'm so sorry, baby. You know if never do anything to hur-"

"Shhh, Hun, I know. I'm just a little worked up, but I know you'd never do that to me." After her sentence Emily captured the blonde's lips for a heated kiss, smirking when she heard Naomi whimper and felt her hands grab on to her bum.  
Naomi's tongue darted out and asked for entrance but Emily pulled away. She began to suck on Naomi's pulse point, intent on making a mark big enough to clearly say 'get the fuck away from her.' Satisfied with her work, she moved back up to Naomi's lips, this time allowing their tongues to meet and tangle.

"Babe," Naomi breathed through a groan, "seeing you fight for me was like, really fucking hot."

"Was it, now?"

Naomi nodded energetically.

"Did it get you wet?"

She nodded again, this time with a blush.

Emily discreetly pushed her hand under Naomi's leggings and cupped her mound. They both groaned when the redhead felt her arousal.

"Well," Emily punctuated with an upwards push of her finger, "we're gonna have to take care of that."

* * *

When Naomi's head cranes around the dimly lit club to spot the nearest loo, Emily is already pulling them in the direction she thinks they might be located. Luckily Emily was right and they soon reached the bathrooms, breathless and hand in hand.

There were three stalls and a sink, two regular and one that was bigger and appeared to have a changing table. Naomi had no clue as to why someone would need a changing table in a club, seeing as its not really a place to bring a baby. She decided that the whole changing table issue was unimportant when Emily started licking up her neck.

"Fuck it, this'll do" Naomi said, slamming the large stall door behind them and pinning Emily to the wall.

Emily grins when Naomi pulls her knickers down and off her legs, saying how she's glad that Emily chose to wear a dress. Tossing Emily's pants behind her back, Naomi leads the redhead by her hips until she's stood next to the toilet. Naomi grasps her knee, bending it to help Emily lift the leg so she's propped up with the closed toilet seat. Emily takes it upon herself to spread her legs a little while and smiles when Naomi breathes in sharply.

"Is this what you want, Nai?" Emily lets a finger slip through her folds, lifting it back up to Naomi's lips. Keeping eye contact, Naomi sucks Emily's wetness from her fingers and mutters a hoarse "more than anything, Emily."

She drops to her knees, then. With just a single deep breath to take in that smell that was just so Emily, the blonde licks hard up her slit.

"Ohhhh! Shit, babe..."

Naomi smirks at Emily's response and goes back to work; thinking that she would do anything if she could just do this for a living. She flips up Emily's skirt so there is no barrier between them. Emily gasps again when she sees Naomi's face buried in her centre; like every time is the first time and she's never seen her in this position before.

Nipping at Emily's inner thighs and trailing kisses across until she reaches her swollen pussy lips, Naomi kisses her there, using her tongue to part her folds and tease at her entrance. Emily's hips have been canting back and forth with Naomi's ministrations, and her hands soon leave the sides of the stalls where they were pressed to tangle in bright blonde hair.

"I'm already so close, Naoms"

Naomi nods, sucking Emily's clit into her mouth and massaging it with her tongue.

Emily looks down, breathing raggedly, when Naomi's mouth leaves her cunt. She watches as the blonde trails a hand up her thigh and brushes a finger across her pussy, slit to clit. Naomi repeats the motion, each time pressing a little harder until she's passed her outer folds and is sweeping along Emily's arousal. Naomi positions two fingers to rest lightly against her opening, pressing down a few times teasingly, then plunging them into Emily.

Judging on the way Emily's nails were digging into her scalp, urging Naomi's mouth back to her cunt, Naomi knew she was doing well.

Taking Emily's not-so-subtle hint, Naomi went back to lapping at her clit with the flat of her tongue. Naomi was almost getting off herself just by feeling Emily stretch around her fingers. She wanted to make this the best it could be for her girl, so Naomi pushed a third finger inside of Emily's core. This resulted in Emily making a high pitched whimper as her thighs started to shake with the tension of it all. The hand Naomi was using to keep Emily's legs steady left its post to press around the top of Emily's clit and push it out from underneath its hood, giving Naomi more access to her most sensitive part.

Naomi knew this was it, Emily was about to come, like, incredibly hard, right in her mouth. She loved every fucking second of it. The blonde kept everything at its top speed, her fingers were making a wet sucking noise every time they slammed back inside of Emily, and her tongue was pressed firmly against the redhead's clit that was pinched between the thumb and forefinger of her other hand. Naomi hummed once, and the sensation threw Emily off the edge.

Her head was thrown back as a strangled and broken yell left her throat, hips bucking wildly every time Naomi's fingers curled up into her g-spot. Naomi's movements slowed as her cunt tightened around her fingers.

Naomi stood up, her hand still pumping slowly into her lover with a thumb pressed against her clit. She leaned forward to trail kissed up and down the length of Emily's pale neck as she came down. Their foreheads rested against each other as both girls caught their breath, and a few long minutes later Naomi pulled her fingers out of Emily, automatically missing her warmth.

"Ohhhh fuck... Jesus Christ Nai, I think you've officially fucked my brain out."

"I aim to please, sweetheart." She replied with a genuine smile.

"Job well done, then. Now I believe we were going to take care of the situation in your knickers before I was sidetracked with an incredibly fit blonde trying to shag me."

"Cheeky, Ems. I must agree that we've got some unfinished business though."

"I'm on it."

* * *

In a flash Emily had taken on the dominant persona. Naomi thought it fit the redhead pretty well. With some assistance from Naomi, she rolled the blonde's leggings down to her ankles and pulled them off, discarding them to wherever her knickers had flown off to.

Naomi's vest top was still long enough to cover her bum and upper thighs, so, naturally, Emily had to remove it as well. When the blonde was left standing in just a bra and knickers, naturally curled hair sticking out at odd angles, Emily stepped forward to unclipped her bra. It dropped to the ground and Emily's gaze followed its path. She thanked every deity she could think of that leggings meant Naomi had to wear a thong. Emily gripped the top hem of the little thong (which was now totally fucking soaked) and yanked upwards. The wet fabric pulled taut against Naomi's clit and the blonde yelped. Another firm tug left the blonde whimpering and her thong torn from her body.

Emily pulled Naomi in for a sweet kiss, and it totally contrasted the way she was about to fuck her; dirty and abso-fucking-lutely scandalous. She moved her lips down to pull a nipple into her mouth. Naomi held the redhead close to her breast, begging her to continue.

"Bend over."

"On what, Ems? We're still in a bloody loo."

Emily's eyes flicked to the changing table then back to Naomi, the challenge in them was evident.

"As you wish."

Naomi delicately stepped over to the table, it wasn't too tall, ending just above the blonde's belly button. When Naomi stretched her lanky body over the surface Emily gasped. Naomi didn't care for her own body, it was neither here nor there really, but she loved that Emily loved it. Resting her chin on top of her folded arms, Naomi pushed her arse out, drawing Emily towards her like a bear towards honey.

"Fuck Naoms, I love you so fucking much, I can't, I can't even explai-"

"No more words Ems, just show me."

With that, Emily roughy pulled her legs apart and cupped her mound.

"You're so wet..."

"I always am for you, baby."

One finger slid between Naomi's folds, pressing up rhythmically against her clit and opening.

"Are you ready to feel how much I love you Naomi?"

She could only nod and arch her back. This was enough for Emily, and two fingers began to push against her entrance.

"Fuuuuuuu- OH!"

Naomi's curse was dragged out as Emily pushed her fingers inside her cunt, slowly, so fucking slowly. Then, out of nowhere, she pulled them back and slammed them in to the blonde, curling them up and gripping her g-spot from the inside out.

Her rhythm started fast and only got faster. Naomi was left speechless as she bounced against Emily's hand, dying to be fucked just that little bit harder. Emily's arm was on fire, but she couldn't stop now. Naomi's cunt was convulsing around her fingers as she stretched her walls and revelled in the wet warmth.

"Em- Emily! I need you to- ah fuck- please fucking touch my clit!"

Naomi was pulled back, now standing upright on jelly legs. Emily spun her round quickly and sat her back on top of the table, spreading her legs and watching the wetness pool beneath the blonde.

Her breathing was erratic, a flush working its way down from Naomi's cheeks to her smooth stomach. Just as Naomi watched Emily's head lower, her mouth millimetres from her cunt, the loo door opened. They stilled all movement as they listened to the intruder.

"Yeah bitches, just gotta wee!"

Naomi groaned internally and saw Emily's lips crook up into a smirk when they realised it was the same tart that had tried to get with Naomi on the dance floor earlier.

If anything, it egged Emily on. She lowered her head once more, silently lapping at the length of Naomi's pussy.

The blonde's mouth was open in a silent 'O' shape, her eyes slammed shut.

Gina's words from before entered Emily's mind, and she decided that now was as good a time as any to see how quiet Naomi could be. One hand pressed against the blonde's chest, right between her breasts, to guide her into laying down. The other hand pushed three fingers into her cunt. They slid in entirely in just one go.

Naomi gasped as she lost her grip on reality, and Emily heard the rustling from the brunette tart stop. She pulled her hand back and slammed it in again, this time curling her fingers and squeezing Naomi's clit with her thumb.

"Ems! Right fucking there, baby!"

Emily continued working and she stifled a giggle as she heard the tart gasp, obviously recognising Naomi's voice.

Her arm is working faster than ever and she's dropped her head down to suck at Naomi's clit, the blonde's arms flying out to grasp the table's edge above her head.

Emily feels Naomi start to tighten around her fingers just as their stall door is ripped open. Emily grins full on as she continues fucking her girlfriend. The brown haired bint stares at the scene in front of her with eyes like daggers, a disgusted scowl across her face.

"Ems, baby! I'm coming!"

Emily winks at the girl, mouth still firmly glued to Naomi's bucking centre.

She hears the brunette yell something profane at them but continues to laugh into Naomi's cunt, slowing her fingers to bring her down gently. The girl had just stormed away when Naomi's hazy blue eyes fluttered open.

"I love you Emily Fitch."

"I love you too Naomi Campbell."

They shared a sweet kiss as Naomi moved back into an upright position, she wrapped her legs around Emily's waist and pulled her in close, completely wrapping her in her long limbs.

Emily felt Naomi's wet cunt wipe across her stomach, and she knew that it wasn't even sexual, it just showed how completely comfortable they were together. Emily thought about that girls face when she watched Naomi come into the redhead's mouth and couldn't contain her smug laugh.

"What's funny, Hun?"

"You remember the girl who groped you before?"

"Ugh, like I could bloody forget..."

"She opened the door when you were coming, screamed at us, and ran out."

Naomi looked around, "well that's awkward. For her, I mean. I couldn't care less about who knows that we're together."

Emily kisses her on the nose, "and I guess that explains why the stall door is open, yeah?"

Emily laughs and wraps Naomi up in her embrace.

* * *

A few minutes later they break from their post-orgasm hug when they here someone doing the ironic, cheesy-80s-American-movie slow clap. They see Effy, the source of the clapping, leaning against the sink.

"Nice show, ladies. Some brown haired twat came storming out of here a while back hammering on about some 'redheaded tart' nailing 'her lady' in the loo."

The three girls simultaneously crack up.

"Fuck me," Emily says, "that girl must be like, proper mad or some shit."

Naomi steps out of the stall, now fully clothed, and drops her's and Emily's knickers into the rubbish bin.

When Emily gives her a questioning look she replies with "you tore mine, and yours are too wet to be useful."

"Fair enough." Emily shrugged.

Effy couldn't help but smirk about how nonchalant these two were about their sex lives.

As Naomi moved to the sink Effy stepped away, letting the blonde wash her face and scrub at her hands. Emily copied her movements once she finished, placing a chaste kiss on her lips and grabbing her hand before following Effy out of the loo and back into the nightclub.

Emily extended her arm for Naomi to step in to, putting on a fake bloke voice to ask "can I have this dance?"

The two shared the last dance of the night together, simply enjoying the company of the one they love.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this, Chapter 7 will be coming up shortly :)


	7. Chapter 7

So here it is, the final chapter of my very first attempt at writing. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited, or followed this story, you guys really helped me out, confidance-wise. I'll let you get on with it now.

* * *

Chapter seven.

Finding a cab was eventful. Cook had made it his goal to hail them for the gang, and apparently no cabbies wanted to stop for a drunk, shirtless, teenage boy who's laughing manically and swinging his polo above his head.

Eventually Cook buggered off, probably finding something shiny to look at. Naomi helps Emily into the backseat of the taxi they had finally captured and then hops in next to her.

The blonde raises her arm for Emily to scoot under, settling with contented squeak against her. Naomi was drifting off with the soothing sound of the car's tires against the pavement, taking deep breaths of Emily's shampoo. Naomi felt Emily wiggle against her a few times before asking "everything alright, babes?"

"Yeah hun, just wishing we hadn't tossed my knickers. It's like, well uncomfortable sitting here and trying to ignore it."

"I know you've gone commando before Ems. Just last week you did because we were too lazy to do the wash, remember?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't wet then, and I am now, so it's strange."

* * *

Naomi stayed silent for a minute, making sure her heart and breathing rates stayed at their normal levels.

"I'm in the same boat as you, sweetheart. But we'll be home in a little while so we'll be fine."

"You're wet too?"

"Ehm, I was talking about not having knickers on either, but, yeah I guess I am actually."

Emily smiled sweetly, but it quickly grew devious.

"What's the face for, Emily? I know when you're up to no good."

"Oh nothing, sweetheart, I'm just going to take a nap now." Emily replied in a mock-innocent voice. She said it just loud enough for the driver to hear, hoping he would go back to focusing on the road after turning around quickly to hear their conversation.

It had the effect Emily hoped for when the sketchy and vaguely drunk smelling cabbie put his attention back on his driving. Naomi looked at Emily, catching her eye to silently ask her what he was playing at.

Emily just grinned again and pecked Naomi on the lips. A second later Naomi felt Emily's hand slip beneath the waistband of her leggings and settle on top of her mound. The redhead's other arm reached over to grasp Naomi's hand, bringing it to sit on her thigh. Naomi took her queue, albeit cautiously, and pushed her hand up the skirt part of Emily's dress until she too was cupping her girlfriend's cunt.

Naomi glanced over at Emily again, only to see her looking straight ahead, acting nonchalant. She couldn't help but laugh, Emily was such a little perv! Leave it to her girlfriend to want to fuck in every location available.

Emily extended a finger at Naomi's laughter and smirked when she brushed across her clit; Naomi's chuckling immediately ceasing as she put on a coy smile of her own.

Both girls settled into a discreet pattern of grasping the clit between knuckles and circling tightly.

Emily sped up until Naomi let out a stifled gasp. Their motions slowed down to a torturous speed when the driver looked at them through his mirror and licked his lips.

Emily scowled at him and cuddled closer into Naomi's side, her fingers slipping down to scoop up some of the wetness from Naomi's entrance.

Her hand stayed where it was as the cab stopped and Naomi used both hands, much to Emily displeasure, to scrounge up enough money for the cab fair. The driver was watching intently as she did so, inspiring Emily to give him a little show of what he was missing.

She slowly retracted her hand from Naomi's cunt, smirking as her legs clenched together, and faced the cabbie as she sucked Naomi off of her fingers before passing him the fare from Naomi and telling him to get fucked.

* * *

They ran inside Naomi's house and tiptoed up the stairs, desperately trying to avoid waking Gina. Naomi stopped Emily and motioned for her to look down as they climbed, and both girls smirked through a blush when they saw the small mark left over from Emily's cum that afternoon.

When they reached the safe haven of Naomi's room and had securely locked the door behind them Emily wastes no time removing her dress.

She was left completely naked, having gone braless and binning her knickers during the night. Naomi followed suit, tearing her vest top off as she pulled her leggings off and unclipped her bra. She let the satin bra fall to the floor with the rest of her clothes as she stalked towards her girlfriend.

The look in Naomi's eye told Emily that she would be bottoming this time. She could do nothing but grin, Naomi as a top was truly a sight to behold.

With her dark eyes closed firmly, Emily felt Naomi push her onto the duvet and tie each ankle to the bottom posts of her bed with a scarf. The blonde threaded another piece of fabric through the slats in her headboard and fastened each end securely in a knot around Emily's wrists.

Stepping back to admire her handiwork, Naomi couldn't stop thinking how fucking lucky she was to have such a gorgeous girlfriend. Their mutual love made it even better. It meant that they could fuck any way they liked and there would never be a power struggle or hurt feelings. Naomi kept that in mind as she opened her top drawer and rummaged around, finally pulling out a small bullet-vibe. It was about the size of a finger, just a little shorter.

"Where'd that come from Naoms?"

"It's just a little something I picked up when you were away last month."

"And what do you plan on doing with that?"

"You'll see Ems, be patient."

Emily groaned in fake annoyance, tugging at her restraints.

* * *

Naomi took a minute to stare at the most delicious cunt in the world. She trailed her eyes up to watch Emily's nipples harden and goosebumps break out across her chest. The way that her lips were glistening was just too inviting, Naomi couldn't help but have a taste.

She leaned over the bed and attached her mouth to Emily's clit, nipping at it before plunging her stiffened tongue into her entrance.

Humming like a little kid who'd just gotten the treat he'd been waiting for all day, Naomi lapped at Emily's cunt. Emily's hoarse "Naomi..." was covered by the wet sound of the blonde's tongue attacking her lips and clit.

Naomi moved her hands to Emily's upper thighs, spreading her even wider when she remembered her original intent. She told herself she'd back off and go back to her original plan in a second, she just couldn't tear herself from Emily, she is just too fucking sweet.

Returning to a standing position Naomi looked down at her girlfriend. She leaned down quickly one last time, sucking hard at Emily's cunt and fingering her clit frantically for a few seconds.

Emily's eyes slowly opened when she felt Naomi's presence leave. She tilted her head up to get a better view; her soft restraints keeping her from getting into a sitting position. Surveying her girlfriend's form, she had to throw her head back on the bed and let her hips roll a few times.

* * *

Naomi was stood at the foot of the bed, the moonlight highlighting her pale skin and glowing hair. She could see her own arousal shining on Naomi's chin and around her mouth. She watched her naked body walk to the bedside table and pick up the small vibrator. Naomi brushed it through her own pussy lips once to coat it in wetness. She then walked back to Emily and put the plastic tip against her opening. Emily's hips shot forward, pushing about half of the vibe inside her. She couldn't hold back a moan as the pulsing in her clit was relived by the indescribable sensation of her cunt being stretched open.

"The good part hasn't even started yet, Ems." Naomi said with a chuckle.

"Fuck babe, if this isn't the good part yet then I don't know if I'll survive the night."

She heard Naomi laugh sweetly again before reaching down and pulling out the bullet vibrator.

"Babe! I'm gonna fucking explode if you keep teas- OH fuck that's good!"

Naomi flicked the switch on the vibrator, putting it on to its highest setting, before burying it inside her girlfriend.

Emily strained to open her eyes and watch Naomi walk to her desk, pick up the chair and set it down beside the mattress.

"What's the next part of this?"

It was hard to hear Emily's question between her heavy panting and the creaking of the bedposts as she strained against them.

"Just watch, sweetheart"

With that, Naomi sat down in the chair and propped a leg up onto the box spring. With that knee bent, she moved her other leg to rest on the bed, leaving her as open and vulnerable as her girlfriend.

"Fuck baby, you look so good..." Emily breathed.

"It's killing me that we aren't touching, limbs tangled and bodies writhing, Ems. But it'll be worth it in the end."

"I trust you."

That's all Naomi needed to hear before she let a hand drift down to cup her own mound. Coarse dark hairs tickled her palm as she spread her lips, and she inhaled sharply when the cold air made contact with her soaked cunt. She didn't hesitate before pushing one long finger into her core and whimpering when she rubbed at her inner walls.

Emily's head was tilted to the side so she could watch her girlfriend touch herself. She doesn't think she's ever seen a more beautiful sight. Naomi's skilled finger pulled out of her cunt and two plunged back inside. She watched intently as her fingers made a slow rhythm, each time sliding back and forth easier than before. Her hand was covered in arousal, the other pulling at her nipple; desperately trying to deal with the feelings shooting through her body. Naomi's bottom lip was tucked beneath her teeth in the way that always drove Emily crazy, her blonde head tipping back in pleasure.

"What are you thinking about?"

Naomi's eyes flew open to see Emily bucking helplessly into the air as she searched for the friction she so badly needed. Their eyes locked, and Naomi answered.

"You, always you. The way I wake up with you wrapped around me and how I never want to move. The smell of arousal right before i pull off your knickers, the taste of your gorgeous fucking cunt. Everything about you, Emily! Everything about you drives me mad."

She could have cried, right then, at the emotion in her blue eyes. Lust and trust and desperation and fear, but most of all love.

During Naomi's speech her hand had started moving fast, Emily could hardly make out its shape as she alternates between fingering herself and circling her clit.

"Emily?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I'm almost there."

"Baby I wan- I need you to come with me."

Naomi stood up immediately and pulled the vibrator from Emily's pussy, laying it on top of her her swollen clit instead. The blonde quickly manoeuvred so her hips were laying between Emily's spread-eagle form. Both girls let out a simultaneous moan as Naomi's cunt pressed against the toy, pushing it harder against Emily clit.

The way Naomi had positioned them allowed them both to feel the vibrations and grind their centres together.

* * *

Emily had stopped moaning, her mouth left agape in a small 'o' as little whimpers escaped with every thrust from Naomi. She knew the redhead was close, and that she was pretty fucking close too.

The blonde pushed herself off the bed and busied herself with untying Emily's left ankle. Her whimpers had turned into a whine, begging Naomi to return and finish them off.

The blonde crawled on top once more, lifting Emily's leg up so she could straddle her cunt with the most friction. She was somewhat perpendicular to Emily as she rode her for all she was worth.

It was so fucking hot, Emily thought, watching Naomi pretty much get herself off by grinding against her pussy. It was also pretty fucking great that the sensation of their clits pressing together was exactly what Emily needed to come.

Naomi was still sat with Emily's left ankle in her hand, spreading her wide for maximum contact.  
Both of their chests were slick with sweat, their hair matted against their foreheads.

"Baby! I'm coming!"

Naomi pressed the vibrator back between them for the final few thrusts,

"Fuck! I know Ems, me too!"

The frantic rocking of Naomi's hips froze completely as she got hit with the wave of her orgasm, biting in to her wrist to try and keep from screaming. Emily's centre bucked up one final time as she came as well, letting out the lowest, and sexiest, succession of "oh fuck naomi!"s she had ever heard. They rode out the aftershocks together; shuddering when their clits touched when all was said and done and they were still way-too-fucking sensitive. Naomi fell down beside Emily and untied her wrists. Her newly freed arms came out to wrap around Naomi immediately as they struggled to catch their breath.

"I fucking love you, Emily Fitch."

"The feeling is mutual, Naomi Campbell."

Leaning down to untie her final restraint, Emily threw the duvet over their naked and rapidly cooling bodies.

"Goodnight Nai, have dirty dreams about me."

"Cheeky bitch, I'm sure I will. Same goes to you Ems, night."

One final chaste peck on the lips and they were ready to sleep. And my god did they fucking needed every bit of rest they could get.

* * *

That's a wrap! Thanks for reading, everyone.


End file.
